Dos hombres y un bebé
by Jeedah
Summary: Dante nuestro héroe despreocupado y valemadrista y el frívolo Vergil deberan unir fuerzas para cuidar... a un bebé ¿Podrán hacerlo sin matarse uno al otro? Reeditado, prox continuado! :D GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**Hola de nuevo! como pueden y deben de darse cuenta, la categoría de **Devil May Cry** es la que menos tiene (una de las que menos tiene) Fics en español, y eso pues... es raro ¿no?

Así que hay que intentar hacer uno o por lo menos apoyar a los que escribimos un fic sobre esta Saga de Capcom...Se oye un poquito chantajista pero seamos honestos, lo mismo que siente Dante cuando come Pizza (que para él ha de ser orgasmico, valgame Dios) eso mismo sentimos nosotros cuando recibimos un review (Excluyan eso del orgasmo plis óo)... sean buenos colegas y apoyen que nosotros apoyaremos ^^

**Nuevas Notas del autor... edición 2012 xD**

Hoooooola gente bonita, yo aquí de new con este fic que llevo años escribiendo y por motivos ajenos a mí (léase flojera) no he podido continuar, pero estoy segura que este año ES EL AÑO! Y ya que como saben uno madura como escritor y toda la cosa, osea… deja de escribir tantas pendejadas (lol) quise re leer el fic para encontrar posibles errores, cosas sin sentido y cosas por el estilo con el único objetivo de que disfruten de lleno un ratito de comedia y risas… y después quieran matarme XDD

Otra cosa, aclaro… antes de que se metan de lleno –nuevamente tal vez?- en el fic. ES SOLO UN FIC! Y lo digo más que nada, porque he recibido quejas de fanáticas rabiosas a las que les molesta la personalidad de Dante y/o la de Vergil, yo sé como son ellos evidentemente jamaaaaas se comportarían como lo hacen en este o en otros fics pero por algo es un fic, para reír, llorar, enojarse, evidentemente que la personalidad jamás –en su mayor momento- será exactamente igual a la del personaje en la que está basado. Yo no lo hago con el ánimo de ofender comparto el favoritismo, soy FAN DE DANTE y yo creo que no por eso me voy a enojar y armar un escándalo en otros lados subiendo el fic para que lo critiquen y humillen sólo porque no me parece por donde van las cosas u_ú

Sin más ánimos de aburrirles… continuamos!

Aclarando, en dado caso que sea necesario… hablamos de Dante y Verge del Devil May Cry3

Let's READ!

**Dos hombres y un bebé**

Dante regresaba y no muy felizmente de una misión, como siempre cuando hacía trabajo en "equipo" con Lady siendo la última quien generalmente terminaba quedándose con la paga de dicha misión en la que más o menos el hacía la mayor parte del trabajo. Irritado, Dante seguía caminando hacia el _Devil May Cry_ maldiciendo su suerte porque Morrison ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia una vez terminado el trabajo, por ende el joven cazador se vio obligado a regresar a pie. Ya era tarde y aunque el sol aún no se ocultara por completo ya comenzaba a hacerse gala de la vida nocturna, vida que Dante solía aborrecer bastante consideraba a los humanos tan patéticos en algunos, o la mayoría de los casos desperdiciando una buena noche para dormir, en antros de perdición y toda la cosa en vez de estar en una mullida y calientita cama.

Sumiso en sus pensamientos el joven demonio llegó hasta su despacho, las luces apagadas como siempre estando él o no adentro. Se quitó la gabardina roja y estuvo a punto de tumbarse en el sofá cuando escuchó una especie de ruido proveniente de su escritorio. Extrañado, Dante se acercó lentamente al susodicho lugar, esperando que no se tratara de alguien o algo a lo que se le debiera disparar y/o enterrar una espada.

-!... Pero que diablos…?- Su sorpresa era tal tras descubrir lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio que retrocediendo dramáticamente unos cuantos pasos que cualquiera pensaría que habían sido 30 zancadas, se tropezó con el sillón de la estancia cayendo al suelo y luego empezó a gritar como mujer histérica y luego!…

…Nah xD en realidad solo se hizo para atrás algo sorprendido (lo que para él podría ser un "algo" para nosotros fue una señora exageración de sorpresa, como cuando corres cuando tu madre te persigue con la boleta de calificaciones gritando: "hijo de toda tu… vas a ver cuando llegues a la casa!" y tu: "ah no mammmms!" algo así… o3o)

Unos ojitos de color azul zafiro le miraban curiosos mientras el joven cazador intentaba recobrar la compostura. Se acercó más, sólo para lograr ver bien a lo que le observaba desde su puesto.

-Por todos los... esto es... un... ¿Un bebé?- por un momento a Dante le entraron ganas de enterrarle la espada creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma... ¡POR DIOS! ¡¿Un BEBE? ¡Eso no era de todos los días! Tal vez en domingo si pero... ¡digo!... ¡NO! No, no, no, no Ni entre semana tampoco.

Dante revisó al pequeño, esperanzado de encontrar una nota o algo por el estilo que dijera _si usted lo encontró favor de entregarlo a tal dirección o Estás en cámara escondida__ (LOLAZO) _sin embargo no se divisaba tal cosa, movió cuidadosamente al pequeño aún sin reparar bien en él, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Abrió la nota como cuando uno abre un mail carta cadena de..."si no lo mandas a 15 personas, Barney te jalará los pies"... y puso más o menos la misma cara que cuando se recibe la consabida carta cadena.

_Querido Dante: _(oh bueno -0- la carta tenía buen inicio... el chico continuó leyendo)

_NECESITO, requiero y TE OBLIGO a que te hagas cargo del bebé y no sólo eso._

_Si no que deberás de cuidarlo y protegerlo como si de una misión tratase, no se te ocurra dejarlo desprotegido que nomás me entero y no volverás a ver la luz de otro día. _(Bueno...ya no era tan bonita la carta -0-U)

_Cuando pueda yo te explicaré la situación, el bebé viene con las cosas que necesitarás para cuidarlo, biberón, comida, ropa, juguetes, un psp y conociendo lo BESTIA! BRUTO! IDIOTA! y... poco sensible que eres con este tipo de situaciones, te dejo una GUIA... for dummies :3 y en español._

_**PD**__: también te dejo dinero para que mantengas al pequeño, y de paso para que te mantengas tú... te lo advierto Dante, algo le pasa a la criatura y te haré lo mismo que les haces a los demonios que cazas, pero una versión más escalofriante que tendrá que ver con un musical de Hanna Montana. _(Tras leer eso, Dante juraría haber escuchado algo parecido a una risa macabra al fondo... mejor siguió leyendo ._.U)

_**PD2**__: NO COME PIZZA! _(Se ofendió! Claaaro que no le daría pizza a un infante... ehm... era tan obvio que esa sería su primera opción de alimento? O acaso sí estaba en cámara escondida? O acaso le estaban leyendo la mente!)

_**PD3**__: Y esto si que te va a matar _(después de semejante carta "amistosa" el peliblanco estaba seguro que nada le espantaría más todavía)_ pero ese niño...es tu hermano menor y se llama Nero. _

_Cuídalo bien que si no TE MATO! _(Olvídenlo, si se pudo)

_Cambio y fuera... _

En la cabeza de Dante se formularon varías cosas tras leer la carta:

(1)Que persona más rara (2) Debía conocerlo exageradamente bien para animarse a escribir una carta así... (3) Se le olvidó poner el cargador del psp...y la más importante...

-¡¿MI HERMANO?-


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Nota: **aclaro, hay capis donde sí se presta poner emoticonos! Para al menos darle un poco más de descripción al asunto, así que espero no se molesten por que uno que otro capi estén llenos de ellos :D

Por un momento Dante estuvo a punto de colapsar de tan tremenda noticia, tirando la carta a un lado se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra el escritorio donde el pequeño Nero -al parecer su nombre era- se encontraba dormitando, haciendo ruiditos con la boca (Ternurita! *O*)

¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Ese pequeño niño era su hermano? Eso era raro... y bastante, no podría tener sentido que...

En otro lado, un joven se encontraba estudiando en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión que servía como su hogar aunque él nunca le llamara de esa manera. Tomó un grueso libro del estante mientras cargaba con varios en su otra mano, y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa de lectura hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Ignoró la primera llamada completamente seguro de que al no obtener respuesta la persona se iría... luego hubo una segunda llamada y se le ocurrió pensar que dicha personita podría ser algo insistente, pero después hubo una tercera y desesperante llamada, convencido entonces de que la personita se iría al creer que no había nadie en casa intentó regresar a su lectura, más cuando las llamadas se volvieron irritantemente desesperantes mandó todo al diablo, cogió su espada y salió hacia la entrada esperando que la personita tuviera un seguro de vida que cubriera "muerte accidental"

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS... Dante?- preguntó, extrañado de que su gemelo le visitara y más aun a esas horas de la noche.

-¡Hasta que me abres!- se quejó- ...estaba a nada de tirar la puerta- agregó sin tono de cinismo ni burla en la voz, cosa que preocupó al primero – Vergil, necesito que hablemos.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que... – cuando Dante le mostró la "causa" de su visita, las palabras murieron su boca -¡¿Pero que diablos es eso?

-Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo vi... ¿qué? ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – Vergil como pudo intentó no caerse de espaldas al ver tal cosa, todo su orgullo y característica frialdad se fueron al suelo y si fuera Dante, tal vez hubiera pegado un grito.

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- habló el cazador mientras entraba, pañalera al hombro y bebé en brazos a Vergil le pareció una versión extraña y algo adorable de una niñera preocupada...y aprueba de balas.- ¿Vergil?

El aludido miraba directamente al pequeño que Dante sostenía en brazos.

-Es... es macabramente igualito a nosotros- Vergil se acercó lentamente y Dante le ofreció cargarlo.

-Vergil... es nuestro hermano- ahora sí que gritaría.

-¡¿NUESTRO HERMANO? – Gritó (se los dije) -¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE DICES?-

-Sip... y esta nota lo prueba –dijo extendiéndole el trozo de papel, Vergil lo leyó y lo releyó volteó a ver a Dante y después al bebé que cargaba este.

-¿Seguro que no la cagaste tú con una mujerzuela y vienes a que te ayude con el problemita que te dejó aquella?-

-¡¿QUÉ? Debes de estar pero si bien pend... – recobró la compostura y miró a su hermano mayor a los ojos – está bien que soy irresistible Vergil pero esto es serio, además, si de mi hijo se tratara te lo hubiera dejado en la puerta y no personalmente-

-Buen punto- Vergil tomó al pequeño en brazos, el cuál sólo lo miraba fijamente chupando su pequeño dedito, lo cuál lo hacía ver demasiado tierno. – Además...si fuese tu hijo, sería más feo-

-Jajajaja, que simpático- dijo con sarcasmo lleno de sarcasmo

-Con que nuestro hermano ¿eh?-

-Según el papel... si-

-¿Su nombre?-

-¿Del papel?-

-¡Del niño!-

-Ah! perdón... se llama Nero-

-¿Nero? Que extraño nombre –

-Dímelo a mí... y bueno, qué haremos? Yo no sé cuidar niños-

-¡¿y tu crees que yo sé?¡ –

-Pero entre los dos pensaremos en algo... ¿te parece?-

-Creo que esa parte me corresponde más a mí que a ti ¬¬

-Verge si intentaste ser gracioso, te juro que no lo fue ¬¬*

-Nunca dije que fuera un chiste -_- -mirando de reojo al bebé- no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, y menos si se trata de ti-

-Gracias Bro, yo también te amo...-

-Pero... si de nuestro hermano se trata (ignorando olímpicamente a Dante) no puedo decir que no – su semblante cambió justo al momento de mirar a Nero – sólo mira esos ojitoooos! ^o^-

-Vergil o–o

-¿Qué?-

-No hagas eso... das miedo... o–oU-

-Lo siento u_ú en fin debemos darle de comer, cambiarlo y dormirlo, mañana veremos bien que hacer. Y mientras tendrás que quedarte aquí... dudo mucho que puedas cuidarlo tu sólo allá-

-GRACIAS VERGE! TTOTT... pero... ¿A que se debe esa amabilidad tan... tan nunca proveniente de ti?... ¿estoy en cámara escondida acaso? ¬¬-

-Porque ù_ú...seamos honestos Dante, tú eres la persona más indisciplinada del mundo humano y del demoníaco, Devil May Cry no es un lugar habitable para un bebé... yo no sé como puedes vivir tú ahí además, soy alguien que se quiere y se respeta demasiado como para estar yendo y viniendo a tu despacho sólo por ¡esto! – mencionó señalando "esto" como al bebé, quien ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse a causa del drama de Vergil – Aunque...

...mira esa carita! owo ... ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esa carita? w

-Vergil... en serio ya párale, me asustas o_oUU-

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo u_ú de nuevo...- Al siguiente día, Dante tomó el teléfono y llamó a las únicas dos personas a quienes les tenía confianza y de las únicas que tenía número xD

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Patty y Morrison se encontraban en la sala de la Mansión Sparda y con la boca tan abierta que casi se golpeaba contra el piso, para incomodidad de los gemelos, más de Vergil que recién había trapeado el piso xD

-¡Bueno ya digan algo! – Dante se estaba exasperando, y que decir de Vergil el que generalmente no convivía con los humanos sin querer matarlos o practicar esgrima con ellos.

-Entonces... ese bebé, es su hermano-

-Sip-

-y su nombre es Nero-

-Extraño... pero sí-

-Y ¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-Ahí si te fallé, por eso los llamé... Morrison ¿Qué podemos hacer?- el aludido se rascó la cabeza y posteriormente miró a su pequeña acompañante.

-Es que... Dante, yo no sé de bebés- Vergil y Dante suspiraron, a pesar de que Nero no lloraba ni hacía berrinche alguno (algo extraño en un bebé) si sabían que cuidarlo no sería tarea fácil, miraron al pequeño el cuál jugaba alegremente con la gabardina roja de Dante. Y esperanzados voltearon a ver a Patty.

-Patty ¿verdad que tú si nos ayudarás? – la pequeña observó a los hermanos Sparda, con los brazos cruzados y sin pestañear... mirando más a Vergil que a Dante, posteriormente se acercó tomando a Nero en brazos.

-De acuerdo los ayudaré, además Nero es taaan lindo ^o^!- (Y todo un galanazo cuando crezca ;D)

-¿A sí? – preguntó Vergil sin creérsela del todo, Patty asintió y aunque fuera una gran ayuda algo no estaba bien, él sabía más que nadie, que precisamente nadie, NADIE hacia algo por nada y mucho menos una persona que fuera amiga de Dante... aunque esta tuviera menos de 13 años.

-Ya dilo... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- soltó bruscamente.

-¡Vergil!- Dante le dio un codazo- Patty se está ofreciendo amablemente a ayudarnos con nuestro hermano y tú lo único que piensas es en que tiene un interés oculto detrás de... ehm...-Se arrepintió al mismísimo instante de notar una sonrisa algo macabra en la cara de Patty, una sonrisa tan grande que creyó que no le cabría en la cara...- valió madre...-

-Les ayudaré...- Dijo sonriente-Sólo si prometen llevarme AMBOS a un día de campo que va a organizar la escuela en unos días– dijo, enfatizando el "ambos" de una manera que a Vergil no le agradó en lo más minimo, y a Dante le hizo entrar en pánico.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Después de recibir indicaciones de Patty sobre cómo cuidar al niño y algunos números telefónicos de Morrison en caso de emergencia, necesitar un consejo, o el 911 por si Vergil perdía los estribos...ambos hermanos Sparda despidieron (bueno, en realidad sólo Dante) a sus visitas y se introdujeron en la mansión.

-Y así como que ¿por qué no se quedó la niña? – cuestionó Vergil, con la nota de Patty en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

-Porque tiene escuela- respondió el otro con Nero en brazos- así que lo único que puede hacer es darnos indicaciones lo más detalladas posibles, pero ayuda es ayuda no crees? ^o^

-¬¬ pues...-

-^o^UU ya bro, no me mires así y mejor lee la nota- Vergil dio un suspiro y se concentró en leer el papelito.

-Haber... según tu amiguita lo primero que debemos hacer es alimentar al niño- Vergil caminaba en dirección a la cocina, seguido de Dante quien jugueteaba con el pequeño Nero.- ¿Me estás haciendo caso?-

-Aw! o3o ¡mira que bonitos ojos! Son igualitos a los míos... (Si dante lo que digas xD) Ahora pequeño Nero, si llegaras a protagonizar uno de mis juegos dirás que fue tu sexy hermano mayor **Dante** el que te enseñó toooodo lo que sabes, hasta coquetear con las chicas lindas y matar demonios con estilo y sin despeinarte o3o-

- _este ya esta hablando de sus sagas _-_-UU_... _Ejem... Dante, debemos alimentar a Nero después bañarlo, y después...

-Si, si ya entendí ¬3¬– rezongó el joven cazador – entonces tú ten al niño mientras yo voy a preparar el biberón- dijo mientras le extendía al infante. Vergil miró a Nero como si se tratara de algo bastante malo, no quería agarrarlo, es más, no quería mirarlo... había algo en Nero, algo macabro que simplemente hacía que Vergil no se resistiera a:

-AWWWW! 3 ven pequeño Nero, tu hermanito va a cuidarte mientras el idiota de Dante va a conseguir tu biberón... o3o quieeen lo quiere? quieen lo quiere? ^0^-

- Este... voy por el biberón o_OUU- comentó el cazador echando a todo correr rumbo a la cocina...si había algo que en verdad asustara a Dante Sparda legendario cazador de demonios era un Vergil sonriendo. (Aunque en realidad... eso asusta a cualquiera ._.UU)

-¡Y No te tardes pedazo de animal!- Dante empezaba a temer por su vida a causa de los bruscos cambios de personalidad de su gemelo, tendría el número del hospital psiquiátrico a la mano por si acaso...

Unos minutos después, el cazador terminó al fin de preparar el biberón de Nero, y es que en su vida había hecho semejante acto de temeraridad dejando la cocina de Vergil hecha un... bueno... digamos que Dante tuvo un encuentro a muerte con el agua hirviendo xD

- Verge, aquí está el bibe... rón... Oo *le freaking gasp!*

***Imaginemos esta escena**:*

A Dante en la entrada de la cocina, con un biberón en una mano, y en la otra intentando evitar que su mandíbula se estrelle contra el piso, lo siguiente es, en medio de la sala vemos a nuestro FRIVOLO Vergil haciéndole caras graciosas a Nero con la intención de hacerle reír, se acuerdan de esa cara de:

¿On ta' bebeeee?... -o- ¡Aquí ta'! o0o ¿On ta' bebeeee? o... ¡Aquí ta'! o0o

(Si vieron **la era de Hielo**... es esa cara que hace Diego, el dientes de sable para hacer reír al bodoque xD) Bueno, ahora imaginen a Vergil haciendo la misma cara y para que resulte más traumante... agregaremos caras a la Jim Carrey.

Aterrador ¿no?

***Bueno, volvamos a la historia**:*

-¿Qué sucede Dante? – preguntó Vergil tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que había destruido la imagen fría, sexy y seria que tenía su hermano menor de él... y solito xD el cazador se golpeó para recuperar la compostura.

-A... aquí está el biberón – dijo aún estupefacto, extendiéndole el biberón a su hermano mayor como temiendo que este le mordiera o algo así. Vergil lo miró con rotuuunda frialdad.

-¿Esperas que yo le dé el biberón a... esto? (y se le hizo costumbre decirle así)-

-Pues...siii, hace un momento tu...estabas...- mejor no dijo nada, no quería arriesgarse a morir tan pronto, no con un hermanito de sólo 11 meses al cargo de su psicópata gemelo –Ok, olvida lo último ¿Lo vas a alimentar sí o no?-

-¿Me crees su niñera?- preguntó más enojado que calmado, entonces Nero que los estaba viendo comenzó a asustarse. Y empezó a llorar.

-¿Ves lo que haces pedazo de bestia con personalidad múltiple?-

-¿YO?-

-¡SI, TU!-

-BUUUAAAAHHHHH! – Ambos hermanos se asustaron al escuchar al pequeño llorar de esa forma. Dante le tomó en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-No llores pequeño Nero- le consolaba Dante –el idiota de Vergil no quiso asustare... ya tranquilízate pequeño ^^!-

Lentamente dejó de llorar, dirigiendo sus azulados ojitos al rostro de Dante tocando el mismo con sus manitas mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisita infantil. Vergil vio con ciertos...celos, aquella escena.

-¿Ves Vergil? – habló Dante dirigiéndose a su hermano, el cuál ya no estaba en la sala. – ¿Vergil?...- Extrañado pero a la vez aliviado, Dante se acomodó para darle el biberón al pequeño Nero. (Si vieran esa escena... de seguro morirían :3)

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **creo que este capi no salió tan cómico como lo esperaba, pero, bueno... es Vergil, ¿que podía hacer?

Vergil: ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¬ ¬

Jedah: ¿yo? Nada, ja jajaja... _auxilio! _*Corre*

Vergil: *desenfunda Yamatto* TE MATAREEEE

Los espero en el próximo capi

Let's ROCK!

}


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A la mañana siguiente Vergil se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y le dio por ir a ver a su hermano menor (léase Nero, si, a Dante no lo quiere tanto) cuando entró a la habitación, encontró a su gemelo durmiendo en uno de los sillones con Nero en brazos. Al verlos Vergil no pudo evitar sentirse entre culpable y celoso, culpable por haber dicho que Dante no era muy apto para tratar con niños, y celoso por que sentía que le estaba robando el cariño de Nero. Lentamente se acercó a ambos y notó que el pequeño ya estaba despierto, sonriendo y riendo a lo bajito tras sentir los cabellos de Dante en su carita ya que el cazador cabeceaba dormido.

Vergil suspiró y tomó delicadamente al pequeño de los brazos de su hermano, antes de salir de la habitación dirigió la vista a Dante quien seguía en la misma posición, como si aun tuviera a Nero en brazos... Vergil se rio mentalmente... tal vez Dante no era tan malo después de todo, y sin más, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, era tarde y supuso que al igual que él, el pequeño se moría de hambre.

Cuando Dante se despertó, lo primero que quería ver era a su pequeño hermano y su tan adorable sonrisa infantil, sin embargo no lo sintió en sus brazos, cosa que no hizo más que alarmarlo. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a observar cada rincón de la habitación cual vil escáner, pero no había señales de Nero. Debajo de la cama, detrás de la puerta sin éxito alguno. Si Vergil se enteraba de que el bebé se le había perdido, él probablemente lo degollaría...

Dante bajó rápidamente las escaleras casi matándose en el proceso, cuando llegó a la cocina sintió un gran alivio al encontrar a Nero en los brazos de Vergil (aunque alivio no era la palabra más adecuada)

-Buenos días Bro- saludó Dante recobrando el aliento.

-Buenos – respondió tranquilamente el mayor.- ¿Podrías por favor preparar el biberón de Nero?- Dante parpadeó un par de veces.

-Creo que me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte al caer...acaso escuché bien?... Escuché un _por favor _viniendo de ti? ôwô– preguntó burlonamente, Vergil tras mirarlo frunció el ceño.

-No lo estropees ¬¬ pedazo de animal-

-Ok, ok pero no es para que te sulfures ôwô UU – inmediatamente Dante fue por las cosas del bebé que había traído del Devil May Cry, despacho del que por cierto, ya se había olvidado casi, casi. Se preguntó entonces si sería correcto dejar a Nero al cuidado de Vergil mientras trataba de poner al corriente su pequeña empresa. Miró a su hermano el cuál le daba tranquilamente de comer al niño, y por un segundo pensó que _Vergil no es tan cruel como parece._

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la sala, Dante buscando algunas cosas muy, pero que MUY adentro de la pañalera mientras Vergil le observaba tranquilamente con Nero en brazos.

-Esta pañalera parece la caja de Pandora- se quejó Dante – ¿Tendrá fondo?

-Y me preguntas a mí... ¬¬ por cierto, ¿Habrá sido verdad eso de que tenemos que llevar a tu amiguita esa a un día de campo?-

-Pues, sip owo no creo que sea tan malo... sólo es un día de campo, a menos que seas como los vampiros y te quemes con el sol ¬w¬-

-¡Genial! – se quejó sarcásticamente- no sabes cuaaanto me encanta convivir entre humanos- sarcasmo dentro de un sarcasmo.

-Pero tranquis Bro, nos está ayudando, así que míralo como una manera de pagarle el favor ¿no? –

- Yo no he visto nada por parte de ella…- comentó creyendo que tal vez Dante desistiría de ir al dichoso día de campo, cuando lo miró nuevamente Dante había puesto ojitos de borrego degollado. Dándole un susto a Vergil quien se giró ya que (sí señores, como lo imaginan)... se había sonrojado- Tal parece que no tengo opción ú/u- dijo finalmente, sintiéndose rendido ante la mirada de Dante, que nunca fallaba.

Media hora después de aquella plática tan conmovedora, ambos hermanos Sparda decidieron que el pequeño Nero debía salir de aquella mansión tan tétrica y respirar un poco de aire fresco, y por la cara de Dante no sólo a Nero le hacía falta eso. Se dirigieron al pequeño parque de la ciudad acaparando las miradas de más de una de las mujeres que los encontraban terriblemente atractivos, y adorables tras notar al pequeño bebé tan lindo que traían consigo... y no tardaron en hacer un tumulto a su alrededor.

-Aww que lindo bebé – dijo una de ellas -¿Cómo se llama?

-Nero – respondió Vergil mientras Dante coqueteaba descaradamente con muchas de ellas, y Vergil se controlaba para no golpearlo con la pañalera, el pequeño Nero simplemente se entretenía mirando a sus hermanos alegar, sin dejar de mirar a Vergil, esperando tener su atención.

-Es muy lindo- habló una segunda- ¿Es tu hijo?-

-Es mi hermano menor – contestó Dante esta vez, y todas sonrieron más todavía

-Se parece tanto a ustedes, los mismos ojos azulitos y... que carita más linda!-

-Igualita a la mía – respondió nuevamente y Vergil le dio un codazo.

-Señoritas – habló Vergil notando por fin los esfuerzos de Nero por hacerse notar, lo tomó en brazos mientras Dante se encargaba de las mujeres– tenemos que irnos, si no les molesta –

Y si que les molestó, pero antes de marcharse, ambos Sparda recibieron cerca de 50 números de celular con la excusa de ofrecerse para cuidar al pequeño Nero y de paso hacer uno. Vergil tiró los suyos y los de Dante cuando este no se dio cuenta. (Celoso acaso? xDD)

-Vergil ¿Podemos ir al Devil May Cry? Necesito recoger unas cosas –

-Dante, ¿Qué no te dije yo, que NUNCA de los NUNCAS iría a ese lugar?-

-Pero... es que yo...olvidé unas cosas de Nero – respondió sonriente

-Ok...entonces vamos – dijo con un gruñido no muy aterrador como normalmente se le estaba haciendo costumbre, adelantándose mientras Dante se quedaba pasmado. El cazador sonrió tras pensar que la posible causa de que Vergil fuera un poco más "amable" con él, se debía a cierto pequeño angelito de ojos azules. Cuando llegaron al Devil May Cry Dante abrió la puerta que nunca cierra con llave y encontró a dos chicas, terriblemente familiares sentadas en la mesa de billar discutiendo de lo que parecía, misiones pasadas.

-Es extraño que te ausentes tanto tiempo del Devil May Cry – comentó Lady cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Ya sabes nena – contestó el cazador – de aquí para allá, uno debe atender su vida social.

-Oh si, todo un empresario- se quejó entre risas Trish notando al gemelo de Dante que parecía no tener intenciones de entrar en el local. Dante se excusó con ellas caminando escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación recordando entonces, que el resto de la ropa de Nero se encontraba encima de su cama, cuando bajó, ambas mujeres le miraron estupefacto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado de la mirada de ambas mujeres, sin reparar entonces que eso se debía a lo que traía en las manos.

-Dante... ¿y esa ropa de bebé? – preguntó Trish tranquilamente, al momento en que lady gritó y se le abalanzó al cazador encima.

-¡¿¡¿TIENES UN HIJO VERDAD DESGRACIADO? – Pistola en la sien de Dante, juraría que le escuchó pronunciar un *meep* tras soltar el seguro del arma.

– _Dear God I'm gonna die! _L-LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!... LADY SALTE DE ENCIMA QUE PESAS! –escuchó nuevamente el seguro del arma- ES BROMA! O... pero en serio pesas ¬¬ así que muévelas – se quejó. Lady se levantó, aun con la pistola en mano esperando explicaciones del cazador, haber si alguna evitaba su "muerte accidental"

-Empieza-

Dante les contó a ambas todo lo que había pasado en esos dos días (mucho tiempo ¿no creen?) y ellas casi no se tragaban el cuento hasta que Vergil decidió entrar, con Nero en brazos. Ambas se quedaron estupefactas.

-¿Tu hermano? – preguntaron al unísono

-Pues... sí- contestó Dante – es por eso que no he podido atender el Devil May Cry como se debe, no puedo dejar que Vergil se encargue de Nero, él sólo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y yo no dejaría que este animal me dejara todo el trabajo– admitió el mayor que no había dicho nada en un buen rato, miró a su gemelo y después al pequeño que le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Acéptenlo señores... necesitan a una niñera- Declaró Trish y Lady no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella. –No pueden encargarse de un bebé como si una misión tratara-

-¿Y porque no?- preguntó Dante poniéndose a la par con Trish- ¿Piensas ayudarme tú?-

Vergil encontraba una pérdida de tiempo el intentar encontrar a una niñera, por el mero hecho de que él no confiaba en los humanos- Se supone que la amiga de Dante, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-Patty –

-Esa misma, ella dijo que nos ayudaría, con la condición de que le correspondiéramos con, algo que… saben que a mi no me agrada -

-OMG! o0o ¿Un beso Yaoi? *O*-

-¿¡QUEE? (Dante: O/O/ Vergil: Ò/Ó)

-¡Mujeres tenían que ser! ¬¬**– se quejaron al unísono

-Mátennos por ello ^0^

-Ganas no nos faltan ¬¬UU es más, juro que enseñaremos a Nero a asesinar mujeres… como esa canción mexicana ^^ que…este ^^UU Vergil ¿Cómo iba la canción owo?-

-¿Cuál? AH! Si, ya me acordé-

**(Ambos**: _Mátalas, con una sobre dosis de ternura,_

_Asfíxialas con gestos y dulzura… ¡contágialas de todas tus locuras!_

_Mátalas, con flores con canciones, no les falles_

_Que no hay una mujer en este mundo… que pueda…~~~ ^0^ )_

- ¡BUENO YA CALLENSE! _!

-Me han cortado la inspiración… - dijo Dante con tono casi ofendido- y date cuenta que es raro que Vergil se sepa las rancheras- miró a su hermano mayor- Vergil…ô_o

-¿Qué quieres? u_ú- por algún motivo él ya se imaginaba lo que Dante iba a cuestionarle

-¿Has estado oyendo los discos del viejo verdad? Ô_O

-...No u_úUU

-Vergil...¬¬ *mirada incriminatoria*

-… ¡OK! ¡Lo admito!... ¡Es difícil encontrar buena música en estos días!- se quejó, tratando de dar una excusa coherente – la música que oyen los humanos es muy desagradable… hasta eso que el viejo… ¡digo! Nuestro padre tenía buen gusto- Dante le miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo prefirió dejar el asunto para futuros chantajes. (Risa malvada xDD)

-Los veremos mañana, a las 3 de la tarde – habló Lady tratando de reponerse de aquella escena- sólo denme la dirección y asunto resuelto- Dante miró a su hermano mayor, el cuál no estaba muy convencido de esto. Pero si Dante debía regresar a su maldito trabajo, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, entonces, en verdad que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien, que mejor, que alguien que tuviera experiencia y se supiera las rancheras. (Si niñeras... ese es un requisito fundamental, quien no se las sepa... pss váyanselas aprendiendo xDD)

-De acuerdo- suspiró el peliplateado entregándole un papelito con la dirección de su Mansión.- Más te vale que sea algo que valga la pena-

-¿Como que tus amigas las locas se están tardando mucho no?-

-Pues si... Oye... ¿No quieres escuchar los discos del viejo mientras esperamos? xDD-

-No me causa gracia Dante… Además... ¿Cómo sabes que los oigo? ¬¬*Mirada incriminatoria*- Dante se quedó pasmado, Vergil lo había atrapado, se giró nervioso tratando de encontrar algo para distraerlo de la conversación.

-¿Que impuntualidad verdad?- ._.U dijo nerviosamente, el mayor le miró por el rabillo del ojo y después dirigió la vista al reloj de la sala.

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y Lady no aparecía, Ambos comenzaban a desesperarse, quizá lo de la niñera era una mala idea, y ya iban a desistir de aquello cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir se encontraron a su querida Lady en compañía de Trish.

-Llegan tarde- acotó Vergil, dirigiendo la vista hacia la tercera persona que se encontraba en medio de ellas.

-Lo sé- dijo Lady despreocupadamente – Pero aquí esta la solución a sus problemas- Ambos dirigieron su vista a la chica de cabello castaño con mechitas de color y ojos oscuros, la cual por alguna razón tenía una mirada un tanto... macabra, como la de Lady cuando algo tramaba.

-¿Entonces serás nuestra niñera?- preguntó un Dante no muy convencido

-Sip…Dante-sama ^0^

-Ok, me cae bien ^0^- dictó el cazador, Vergil le miró con una gotita, sin extrañarse de las decisiones tan precipitadas de su hermano, aunque era de esperarse si la chica tenía el mismo semblante que su hermano... y ya estaba empezando a tener miedo.

-Eres muy joven para ser una niñera- alegó Vergil, sin dejar de ver a su hermano que parecía encantado con la nueva niñera... (1) y viceversa. Vergil estaba seguro que lo que fuera que cruzara por ese par de mentes no le iba a gustar para nada... un solo Dante era más que suficiente.

-Lo sé- dijo llamando la atención de Vergil- pero no te arrepentirás! Lady me dijo que te gustan las rancheras y…-

-¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad- dijo con tal de que se quedara callada, ¡genial! Alguien además de su hermano y esas mujeres sabía que le gustaban las rancheras. ¿Que clase de demonio escuchaba a Pedro Infante y a Vicente Fernández? (Coff coff Sparda xD coff coff) Trató de guardar la compostura y se dirigió a la menor – Empezarás desde este momento, pero no quiero errores.

-Si señor ^_^-

-acatarás mis órdenes-

-Sip señor owo-

-Cantarás las rancheras y me harás una Pizza-

-Si señ... ¿Qué? o_o- Todos voltearon a ver a Dante, este se encogió de hombros.

-Olvida lo de la pizza- Vergil se preguntó que pasaba en la mente de Dante, aire quizás.

-¿Y las rancheras?-

-No esas sí, más si son de Alejandro Fernández-

-O Paquita la del Barrio – todos voltearon a ver a Dante otra vez – ¿Qué? La doña canta chido no? -

-Lady lo miró con cara de "¬¬" siempre creyó que Dante era amante del Rock y toda la cosa.

-Oh bueno, hay que variarle de vez en cuando u0u… ¿Te sabes de Timberliche? o0o

-Ehm... Timbiriche Dante ó_o-

-Como sea ¿te las sabes? ¬¬*-

- y una cosa más – les interrumpió Vergil, sorprendiéndose de los gustos musicales de su hermano y mirando a la niñera (que, quizá pensaba lo mismo... o quizás compartían el gusto xD).- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Jedah-

**Continuará…**

Pensaba aclarar la situación… pero nah xD creo que en el siguiente, si no… pss no queda el inicio de dicho capi jaja pero don't worry, no soy la típica fan que hace que su héroe se enamore de ella ;D eso es cosa de pubertas!

Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^^…Por cierto, esa rola que se cantaron el Vergil y Dante se llama

_**Mátalas**_ de Vicente y Alejandro Fernández.

Let's ROCK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Jedah: **Hola gente bonita ¿como están? Les agradezco enormemente los reviews, (espero más jojojo) gracias a ellos me inspiro para seguir con el fic.

¿Aun conmigo?

¡¡¡Sigamos!!!

Let's READ!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

-Y bien Jedah...¿Qué te parece la casa?– Preguntó Dante desde la puerta.

-Que lugar tan enorme… ¿ambos viven aquí?- Preguntó, dirigiendo su curiosa mirada a los hermanos Sparda. Dante estaba a punto de contestar con un no, pero Vergil se le adelantó asintiendo enérgicamente y de paso, darle un codazo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué me agredes?-

-No quiero que ella me agarre mala idea… ¿entiendes? – Dante hizo mueca de gracia.

-Pero Vergil… eres el malo de la familia, casi me matas, abriste la torre Teme' ni' gru y--- Vergil le dio un codazo

-¿No quieres contarle todo eso de una vez?- preguntó con sarcasmo, Dante ya se iba a acercar a ella con una lista de lo "MALO que era Vergil" cuando Vergil le tomó del brazo.

-Era sarcasmo idiota-

En eso estaban, cuando Nero comenzó a moverse entre los brazos de Vergil, claramente por que acababa de despertarse.

-Hola dormilón- le saludó Dante, Jedah se acercó al nene y Nero dejó que ella lo tomara en brazos.

-Wow, es buena- gorjeó Dante, Vergil le miró con cara de…

-¿Será por que es niñera? – y le dio un sape a su hermano.

-antes de que ustedes sigan demostrándose el cariño de hermanos que se tienen…- interrumpió ella - ¿podrían mostrarme la mansión?- Ambos hermanos Sparda se preguntaron si ella no sería pariente de Lady o algo por el estilo; y después de cuestionarse aquello, decidieron llevar a la castaña a dar el roll por la casa.

-y finalmente, esta es la habitación de Nero…- Dante notó que la chica estaba seria

-¿Sucede algo?-

-En todo el rato que anduvimos vagando por la mansión, nunca vi su habitación Dante-san- El aludido miró a Vergil con el rostro de burla que siempre le caracterizaba, estaba más que claro que Vergil no le había guardado una habitación para él. Y como venganza haría hasta lo imposible por que Jedah se quedara con la impresión de que el bueno de la familia era él y no Vergil. Después de todo, como es costumbre en las novelas (por lo menos en mi país XD) uno de los gemelos era el malvado, y evidentemente ese gemelo tenía que ser Vergil.

-ah bueno, es que…- En toda su vida, por primera vez, el más cuerdo de los Sparda se había puesto nervioso, la mirada inquisitiva de la chica le inquietaba bastante. – Es que…a Dante…-

-le hace falta un baño-

-¿Qué?-

-yo me refería a Nero…-

-Pero si quieres también me puedes bañar a mi…- Tanto Vergil como Jedah vieron a Dante con tildo, alejándose de él; Jedah entró como alma que se lleva el diablo a la habitación de Nero cerrando la puerta.

-Me estas asustando – comentó Vergil, oyendo que cerraban la puerta con seguro- y a ella la dejarás con un trauma.

-Perdóname por ser humano…- se quejó él entre divertido y medio 'ofendido'

Más tarde, Jedah bajó con Nero recién bañado y cambiado, y encontró a los Sparda haciendo la cena.

-¿Enserio saben cocinar?-

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! (Escondiendo los paquetes de comida rápida que mandaron traer) Sería descortés de nuestra parte que la niñera cocinara también para nosotros- aunque no se la tragaba del todo, asintió y dejó a Nero en la silla.

-Puedo cocinar para ustedes también – mencionó- la verdad no me importaría, después de todo, Lady me dijo que me ofrecerían quedarme aquí, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Los Sparda se miraron uno al otro, dándole la espalda a Jedah.

-Oíste eso Dante?-

-Sip-

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-

- Ah! No… no pienso compartir el cuarto con ella-

-No la vas a mandar a dormir al Devil May Cry ¿verdad?-Dante se giró llamando la atención de Jedah

-Oye no te quieres ir a dormir a mi despa— OYE!! – Vergil le golpeó con el mango de Yamatto

-dilo otra vez y te corto la lengua…- Jedah les miró pasmada preguntándose dos cosas. (1) ¿En verdad serían hermanos? (2) ¿De donde diablos sacó Vergil aquella katana?

-Ok, no es buena idea… - mencionó Dante sin apabullarse – entonces dale tu cuart— Vergil desenfundó a Yamatto

-Vergil-sama, dudo mucho que sea el mejor momento para matar a su hermano…- comentó ajena a la situación.

-Oye niña, ¿Por qué a él le dices Vergil-sama y a mi me dices Dante-san?...- al igual que Vergil, Jedah le miró con cara de… (Es que es taaaan obvio)

- …Pues porqueeee…ah! Mira se me olvidaba el biberón de Nero…- sin responder la pregunta del cazador, se dedicó al pequeño e ignoró completamente al peliblanco. (No entiendo mucho esto, pero creo que de san, a sama hay mucha diferencia, y no son solo las letras xD)

- Jedah-kun te quedarás en la habitación que está junto a la mía, por si necesitas algo…-

- _la de Dante es mas grande _– pensó desanimada, pero vio que no había manera de quejarse- de acuerdo, gracias Vergil-sama…-

Un tanto después de aquello, se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, y como los Sparda estaban en otras cosas, cada uno por su lado, a Jedah no sólo le tocaba ser niñera, sino también la chica de los mandados.

-todo yo… - refunfuñó. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una chica más o menos de su edad salvo que ella era de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, ojos que la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-no sabia que Vergil había contratado sirvie—

-QUE SIRVIENTA NI QUE NADA!!! Soy... la niñera de Nero…- la rubia le miró incrédula mientras se auto invitaba a entrar, Jedah cerró con vehemencia la puerta mientras seguía a su invitada no deseada.

-¿Quién era Jedah-kun? - Vergil se quitó los lentes y cerró el libro que traía consigo. La chica rubia sonrió al verle.

-tu eres la amiguita de Dante ¿verdad?...- preguntó tranquilamente – Patty…

-Patty Lowell-

-Es cierto…- contestó él - ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Patty sonrió pícaramente al mismo tiempo en que Dante bajaba por las escaleras con el bebé en brazos.

-Ahí estabas Dante…- se quejó ella-… Ustedes prometieron que irían conmigo a un día de campo de la escue—

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿¡¿Es hoy?!? – Patty asintió

-¿Qué tiene de malo que fuera hoy?...- preguntó Jedah, y observó detenidamente el rostro de Dante

-Es que pensé que podríamos salir al parque, ya saben, para que Nero respire algo de aire fresco…-Jedah y Vergil se miraron uno al otro completamente extrañados, y para quitarse la duda, Jedah se acercó discretamente al mayor de los Sparda.

-Vergil-sama ¿Qué pretende Dante con ir al parque?...- lo primero que se le vino a la mente al Vergil tras la pregunta, fue el montón de chicas que conocieron unos días antes en susodicho lugar.

-bueno pues porqueeee…- ni modo de decirle que su gemelo era un mujeriego ¿cierto?

-Dante-san ¿Y esa urgencia de querer ir al parque?...- Vergil miró a su hermano, tenía tantas ganas de escuchar su respuesta que no pudo evitar soltar un leve bufido. Dante los observó a los cuatro (osea, Jedah, Nero, Vergil y Patty) ahora sí, estaba en un buen aprieto… no era un idiota (bueno no tanto) como para decir que iba a ligar con mujeres teniendo a dos niñas frente a él.

-Entonces tu eres mi reemplazo de niñera…- dijo Patty convenciéndose de que Dante no iba a contestar esa pregunta de la que, casi, CASI estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

-si… ¿algún problema con eso?-

-oh para nada… pero aún así, me deben un favor…-

-¿en serio? Y ¿que le deben?...-Preguntó Jedah, que se extrañaba por las reacciones de los gemelos al escuchar la palabra _me deben _proviniendo de Patty

-es algo… que bueno… no me gusta hacer…-

-…Un beso YAO—

-Jedah tu también?!...- gruñó Dante – ¿¡¿bueno ustedes que tienen en la cabeza?!?

-Ay Dante, si te contestara, probablemente tendrías que ir al psicólogo…-

-Mira Patty, mejor que ellos hagan lo que tengan que hacer, no hay ningún problema, yo aquí me quedo y cuido de Nero…- No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Dante ya estaba en la puerta.

-Te encargo a mi herma— Vergil lo jaló a la sala.

-Nunca cambias Dante…- replico el mayor, tomó varias cosas de Nero que estaban en la mesa del comedor y le dio a Jedah la pañalera del niño-… No puedo dejar que se quede sola en la casa…-

-¿Por qué Vergil? – Mirada picarona de Dante -… podrías preocuparte de Jedah?

-En realidad no, lo que me preocupa es la casa-

- A que bien… gracias Vergil-sama…- Sin otra opción a la mano, a regañadientes Jedah salió con los hermanos Sparda y aquella rubia que parecía que reventaba de felicidad.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa…- habló de pronto- ustedes dirán que son mis tíos – viendo a Jedah – y tú mi prima…-

-… Pero si yo ni siquiera conozco a esta niña- y eso no había hecho mas que empezar

* * *

**Notas finales: **ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo… ¿Qué harán los hermanos Sparda? ¿En serio habrá un beso YAOI?

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo

Let's ROCK!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Jedah: **Hola gente bonita, aprovecho el rato para decir que:

Me alegra que les guste el fic, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y espero no aburrirlos con ello.

**Ela-Leto: **No mi amiga, estas mal… tal vez la regué a momento de editar el capitulo pero yo no tengo líos amorosos con los Sparda… (son mayores que yo XDD eso sería pedófilo) La respuesta correcta es que:

* * *

-Le salen muy bien las rancheras…- Patty le miró y no le creyó. Pero era cierto. Posteriormente ella miró a la castaña que cargaba con el menor de los Sparda.

-¿En serio es por eso?...- Jedah asintió

-¿Porqué otra cosa sería?…- le cuestionó, los cuatro seguían caminando hacia el lugar donde supone se realizaría el día de campo de la escuela de Patty. Vergil y Dante se miraron uno al otro, se preguntaron si habían hecho algo que pareciera que a ellos les gustaba la chica. Posteriormente Vergil miró a Jedah.

-Una pregunta Jedah…- la aludida levantó la vista ya que Vergil era mas alto- ¿De dónde conoces a Lady? – Tras escuchar aquel nombre, Jedah sonrió pícaramente, mientras seguía jugando con Nero.

-Pues verá...es mi Tía Vergil-sama –

La respuesta les cayó de peso como un bloque de cemento y sintieron que la bilis se les subió a la garganta. Y Vergil, con cara de que lo chupó la bruja (cuantos quisiéramos ver esa cara XD) dijo:-

-¡¿Por eso me llamas Vergil-sama?!...- Dante casi se cae de espaldas

-Claro, pero si quieres puedo empezar a decirte Tío Vergi—- (Debido a todos los fic que me he aventado hasta el momento de DMC se me ha quedado la idea de que Lady quiere con Vergil y bueno, aquí están las consecuencias)

-Tío VERGI JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…- Dante se sostenía el estómago mientras, prácticamente se revolcaba de la risa. Entonces de la nada, y como previamente había sucedido, Vergil sacó a Yamato de donde solo Dios sabe.

-O te callas o te callo!!!...- Dante se secó las lágrimas y trató de recobrar la compostura.

-Vale perdóname hermano – cuando Vergil se volteó – mphmm… tío Verg—

(Aura asesina) - ¡¿dijiste algo?!...-

-Que… ¿yo?... para nada –

-¿Entonces le decías Vergil-sama por eso? – Jedah asintió tranquilamente – ¿y Dante?...-

-Como Trish me dijo que él y ella fueron esposos, se me ocurrió que tal vez, probablemente en una dimensión paralela a esta y básicamente, como esos dos son hermanos, les podría decir a ambos… Tíos…- Esta vez, el serio fue Dante

-¡¿Qué?!…- Vergil fue esta vez el que le miró divertido, con voz burlona dijo:-

- Tío Dan—

-¡¡¡Vale ya vámonos!!! – Dante jaló de la chaqueta a su hermano, caminando como alma que lleva…¡¡MUNDUS!! No, perdón…EL DIABLO (aunque es casi lo mismo)

Al entrar al parque, cómo por simple hecho, todo el mundo volteó a ver a los hermanos Sparda. Patty sonrió satisfecha mientras veía a sus amigas a lo lejos murmurar, ella supuso que tenía que ver con sus atractivos…"Tios" (Chicas... muéranse de la envidia!! :D) volteó a ver a Jedah quien seguía jugando con Nero, ajena a la situación. Asi que la tomó del brazo y la jaló consigo, llevándosela hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-Oye Patty ¿estará bien que los hallamos dejado así?...- preguntó, no muy convencida de estar rodeada de niñas fresitas.

-A Dante no le importa, de hecho, cuanta más atención tenga, mejor todavía…-

Vergil se giró para ver si estaba Jedah con su hermano cerca, pero notó que no había señales ni de ellos, ni de la amenaza rubia.

-Hijas de su— ¡¿Dónde carajos se metieron?!- Dante estaba más ocupado "charlando" como para ponerle atención a su hermano.

-¿Entonces usted es una monja?- preguntó con cara de que nunca había visto una, Vergil se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hermano.

-Pues si… soy una monja- contestó ella, algo asustada por la mirada de Dante

-que lastima… por que estás— Vergil lo jaló de la gabardina, arrastrándolo consigo, dejando estupefacta a la joven religiosa.

-Le pido una disculpa- dijo, antes de irse y llevarse a Dante- mi hermano es un puberto.

-Mátame por ello- respondió el aludido con cinismo

-Ganas no me faltan, anda que hay que buscar a esas niñas, se enterará tu amiguita de lo que soy capaz… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descarada y traernos a este maldito picnic de...-

-…¡Vergil! se respetuoso, ¿Qué no ves que este es un picnic de religiosos?...- así es, tal y como se lo imaginaban, Patty estaba en una escuela *cha,cha,cha,chaaaaaan* de ¡Monjas!!!! (ojo, no es que ella sea monja, es que por acá hay escuelas de ese tipo XD)

* * *

-…Tú estás loca Patty, mira que traerlos a una cosa así…-

-¿Y que tiene de malo?...-

-Solo falta que Dante quiera ser sacerdote-

-Eso sí seria divertido… que imaginación tienes Jedah-

-No Patty, ¡eso! Seria un trauma…-

Ambas seguían hablando con las amigas de Patty, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de donde estaban los gemelos.

* * *

- ¿¡¿No pueden dejarme una sola vez en paz?!? – Dante golpeaba hábilmente a los demonios que habían aparecido, logrando derribarlos con su fiel Rebellion. Vergil por otro lado, convocó un campo de fuerza para proteger a las personas que se encontraban en medio de la batalla.

-¿De cuando acá te preocupas por los humanos Bro?...- pregunto burlonamente su hermano mientras disparaba hacia dos demonios que parecían tirársele encima.

- Sólo cállate y más te vale terminar con todos ellos…- Sin atender a lo que decía su hermano, Vergil parecía más preocupado por otra cosa. Jedah no aparecía por ningún lado, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su pequeño hermano Nero y a su probable "sobrina" algo no andaba bien, ¿Por qué había demonios atacando a plena luz de día?

-¡¡VERGIL!!...-

Tras escuchar su nombre y como dando razón a su preocupación, Vergil giró sólo para encontrar a Jedah y a Patty a merced de varios demonios, conocidos como Blades, quienes abrían sus enormes garras con la intención de atacarlas.

- ¡Patty! ¡Jedah!...- Como un rayo, Dante logró alcanzar a los blades e interponerse entre sus afiladas garras y las dos niñas, las cuales protegían a Nero con sus vidas. El pequeño observó el campo de batalla y veía a su hermano mayor defenderle, a pesar de no saber nada de lo que ocurría, cuando un Blade se acercó a golpear por la espalda, Dante maldijo su suerte, dos Blades le impedían el paso y Vergil no podía anular el campo de fuerza puesto que había varios demonios intentando pasarlo. En un instante ese demonio les daría el golpe de gracia a Nero y a ellas dos... pero no sucedió nada.

-…Deberías de pensarlo dos veces antes de meterte con mi sobrina…-

A pesar de estar de espaldas, Dante reconoció perfectamente esa voz. Atrás de él, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro corto, que sostenía una enorme bazooka, sonriendo mientras la vaciaba en la cabeza del Blade.

-Eres muy descuidado Dante…-

-… ¡¡¡Lady!!!...-

* * *

**Notas finales: **Espero les este gustando, y vaya que me costó trabajo este capitulo por que carezco de mi imaginación actualmente XD pero haré lo posible por seguir fielmente la historia, si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, con gusto las espero todas.

¡¡¡Saludos!!!!

Nos leemos Luego…

¡¡LET'S ROCK!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de Jedah: **¡¡Hola gente!! ¡¿Como están?! Yo aquí sufriendo jejeje, aparte de que no tengo imaginación, me accidenté y traigo un dolor que no estoy para contarles, ni ustedes para escucharme XD pero me alegra estar aquí trayendo un nuevo capitulo. Seré honesta que eso de meterme en un fic nunca ha sido mi fuerte (de hecho nunca lo he hecho) Pero espero no ser tan melosa y que les siga gustando. ¡¡Espero Reviews!!

**Fer-yih: **jeje gracias por aclararme el asunto, y vaya que me sirvio tu ayuda.

**Hayashibara-Noriko:** "Genio de la comedia" jojojo... Gracias por el cumplido ¡¡Saludos!!

**aztecaguerrera:** Descuida, que Nero no será un bebe bueno toda la vida XD todo a su tiempo

¿Aun conmigo?

¡¡LET'S READ!!

A pesar de estar de espaldas, Dante reconoció perfectamente esa voz. Atrás de él, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro corto, que sostenía una enorme bazooka, sonriendo mientras vaciaba su pistola en la cabeza del Blade.

-…Eres muy descuidado Dante…-

-… ¡¡Lady!!...-

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

La pelinegra giró encontrando a Dante luchando contra dos Blades que le tenían apresado. Cargó nuevamente su Bazooka y apuntó hacia los demonios que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-…¡¡DANTE!! ¡¡Cuidado!! – El aludido esquivó hábilmente el ataque del Blade y cuando estuvo a punto de darle una estocada, el demonio saltó, logrando pasar por encima de Lady y caer frente a Patty, Jedah y Nero.

-…¡¡Patty!! – gritó Dante, maldiciendo su suerte, esta si que no la libraban. El blade levantó las enormes cuchillas a punto de destazar a sus víctimas, inertemente Jedah le dio una patada a Patty logrando sacarla de peligro, haciendola caer más lejos, cuando el blade estaba a punto de atacar, ella pensó lo peor.

El blade lanzó su ataque sin embargo nada sucedió, Jedah abrió los ojos, impresionada de lo que estaba viendo, el ataque del blade había sido bloqueado por el brazo de lo que parecía…

-… ¿otro Demonio? – miró hacia arriba, encontrando la figura de un demonio mayor, que despedía un aura azulado, sus enormes cuernos brillaban a pesar de su aura fantasmal, el demonio vestía una armadura de pelea, miró a Jedah quien no creía lo que sus ojos observaban. Posteriormente el demonio destazó con sus garras al Blade y desapareció.

-… ¡Jedah! ¡Nero! – llamó Vergil, acercándose rápidamente a ambos.

-…Jedah ¿estás bien? – preguntó Dante, cargando a una inconsciente Patty.

-… ¿Yo? Bueno, te diré… sin contar el trauma, un susto para toda la vida y el hecho de que casi me arrancan el brazo…- lo muestra, su brazo izquierdo estaba manchado de sangre, y ambos la vieron así como "Entonces sí es su sobrina" - … Fuera de eso, estoy bien, ambos estamos bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? ("El sarcasmo la delata" ¬¬)–

-… - Dante miró a Vergil y después a Lady y estuvo a punto de decir algo como…

-…Lo cínico viene de familia ¿eh Lady? – se le adelantó Vergil, como leyéndole la mente, y es que Dante no quiso decir nada por que… una de dos… o Lady le vaciaba la bazookotota en la cabeza, o le enterraba a Rebellion… aunque pensándolo bien, las dos cosas amenazaban contra su integridad física. Miró a Lady en busca de alguna señal de molestia pero ella…

-…Perdón Vergil ¿Dijiste algo? – Lady estaba completamente distraída disparando a lo (ustedes dicen bruto, nosotros decimos a lo wey XD) contra el cadáver de un Blade por que juró que se había movido.

-…- Dante se quedó como en llamada de espera, miró a su hermano que, a pesar de que decía que a él no le venía el rollo de los sentimientos y toda la cosa, casi juró ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Vergil…- dijo cual susurro – te avergonza…—

- … Cállate animal!!– se giró y Dante notó la venita en su sien. Entonces se había enojado.

-Ejem… - Todos miraron a Jedah, la cual seguía cargando con Nero y este había comenzado a tirar de su cabello – Una ayudadita no me caería naaada mal –

- Ehm… perdón Jedah – Lady que se encontraba más cerca tomó al niño en brazos, cuando Nero se le quedó viendo ella hizo una cara de: x3 – awww… es tan lindo su hermanito… esos ojos… -

-…Dicen que se parece a mí – Vergil golpeó a Dante con la funda de Yamato, este se sobó la sien y lo miró - ¿Qué?

-… ¬¬ Nadie te preguntó nada –

-este… - Jedah volvió a hablar, cuando los tres le miraron, estaba más pálida que el cabello de Nero xD. Les enseñó su brazo y con voz temblorosa dijo: - Yo aquí estoy bien gracias… disfrutando de mi desangramiento leeeeento y doloroso, pero si me llevan a un hospital no me voy a enojar eh! –

La miraron con una gotita.

-…Aguanta más que tú Dante – comentó Vergil, acercándose para llevar a Jedah en su espalda.

-… ¿Qué? – Con tono ofendido – estás diciendo que yo…

En la espalda de Vergil y con mirada de ¬¬ - Es que es verdad Dante… te cortas un dedo y ya estás gritando como niña –

-…En serio?! – Tono desafiante – ¡¡a ver, a ver!! Dime cuándo fue eso –

-…Ayer… cuando estabas cortando las zanahorias tú… - Dante le calló la boca, antes de que toda persona y ser inteligente le escuchara.

- … Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie –

-… Yo también lo vi – comentó Vergil – y llorabas… - Como traía a Patty cargada, le fue imposible utilizar su otra mano, por lo que susurró cerca de él:-… "Dile a alguien sobre eso y yo les contaré que lloraste en la película del Rey León"

-¿…Lloraste en la película de…? – Jedah estuvo a punto de decir "Rey León" pero fue callada por la mano de Dante, otra vez. Y si las miradas mataran, Vergil ya hubiera destazado por completo a Dante con la suya.

- …Ejem… si, pero no le digas a nadie –Jedah miró a Dante

- ¿Y tu? –

- No… yo no…- Vergil lo miró con desdén

- Como chingados no… si tú fuiste el que gritaba "No, Simba... no vayaaaas...Mufasa ¿por qué?" en plena sala de cine y… - Le tapó la boca a Vergil con la misma mano con la que había acallado a Jedah.

- Si pero teníamos tres años…-

-… ¿Y eso que?-

- Ehm… disculpen –

- ¡¿Qué?! – los tres miraron a quien les había interrumpido en su charla "sentimental" y les salió una gotaza al ver que había sido la…

-… ¡Madre! – contestó Dante

-… ¡Superiora! – se la siguió Vergil. La madre los miró seriamente, detrás de ella estaban otras monjas que parecían mirarlos con vergüenza y miedo. (Los brothers Sparda imponen XD)

-… ¿Sucede…algo? – La Madre Superiora se acercó a los tres, estaba tan cerca, que Jedah casi se cae de la espalda de Vergil cuando este se arqueó.

-… Esos demonios, sus habilidades, y ustedes peleando contra ellos… - Los Sparda esperaron lo peor (aunque claro, Vergil estaba acostumbrado) algo así como: "Hijos de Mundus (o Satanás, pero se oye menos feo XD) ustedes, pecadores no tienen derecho a estar entre nosotros"… ya saben…cosas de ese tipo. Miraron a la anciana, sus arrugas tipo perro Bulldog sólo la hacían más atemorizante, pero antes de lo peor; La madre superiora sonrió y dijo:-

- ¡¡GENIAL!! …- La cara de Dante, Vergil y Jedah estaba como para una fotografía.

-…Perdón – dijo Vergil que no cuadraba lo que pasaba - ¿Qué?

- ¡¡En mi vida había visto algo tan genial!! ¡¡Deberían irse a las luchas a México!! ¡¡Esto es mejor que la AAA(1)-

Dante, Vergil y Jedah: ¿?

-… Es que la madre superiora es fan de las luchas – comentó una monja recién acercándose – lamentó esto –

-… Ehm… no importa – dijo Dante, acomodando a Patty que casi se le caía – bueno si no hay más que decir o… halegar…

-…Debemos irnos – Vergil tomó su Yamato y cargando a Jedah a espaldas, se dirigió a la salida, seguido de Dante, cuando Patty se despertó.

-… ¿Qué sucedió? –

-… Ya sabes, lo típico… demonios, gente gritando, yo en acción… las chicas volviéndose locas por mí – Patty miró a Dante y no le creyó

-… Ya, en serio… ¿Qué pasó? –

-… Todo menos lo último – respondió Jedah. Las monjas se acercaron nuevamente, cuando los Sparda ya estaban a la entrada-salida en su defecto del parque.

-… Oh! Cuanto lo siento Madre superiora – se disculpó Patty, en cambio la madre superiora se rió.

-… No te preocupes Patty, estas comidas son muy aburridas, ya hacía falta algo de emoción… - Mirando a los Sparda que le veían con una gotita -… Ojalá invites a tus parientes más seguido.

-… Trataré…- Y sin más, se despidieron de las monjas y esperaron a Lady, quien había ido por la pañalera donde cargaban las cosas de Nero. Los cinco rumbearon hacia el hospital más cercano.

**Contnuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

(1) Eso de la AAA no es una pila XD es sobre la Federación de lucha libre Mexicana, (Pero para que les miento que no se que significan esas As, pero algo significan eso si)

Ojalá les haya gustado, lamento la demora, pero según yo, valió la pena. Nos leeremos pronto.

¡¡Let's ROCK!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

-lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla, la herida que tenía fue demasiado grave-

-¿De que diablos está hablando doctor?...- Dante se estaba asustando, el médico ladeo el rostro, y dijo el típico:-

-Realmente no había nada que pudiéramos hacer…- Dante se hincó al suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Vergil miraba seriamente a su hermano.

-Eres patético… ¿sabías?...- Dante se levantó y tomó a Vergil de la chaqueta.

-¡Dime que es mentira!- pidió, Vergil se sorprendió levemente – Ella no pudo morir así, no ahora… era tan joven.

-¿De que hablan?...- Vergil se giró y encontró a Jedah con una venda en el brazo y un torniquete. - ¿quién se murió?

Vergil suspiró mientras intentaba desprenderse de su hermano, el cuál actuaba cual vil parásito.

-¿Te acuerdas de la novela que ve Dante?- Jedah asintió, aun sin entender la gravedad de la situación como para que Dante llorara tan dramáticamente. – Bueno pues…-

-… ¡¡Ella murió!! – Dijo Dante – María Francisca López de los altos Montes (nombre de novela XD) ¡¿Por queeé?!...-

Vergil y Jedah se miraron uno al otro, después a Dante. Se cuestionaron cada uno a su manera, el ¿qué tenía Dante por cerebro? o si es que tenía algo en la cabeza que realizara tal función. Lo vieron hacer berrinches en la sala de espera, las enfermeras que pasaban no podían evitar el taparse la boca con tal de evitar la carcajada. Esos dos sentían vergüenza ajena. Vergil lamentaba ser su gemelo.

Segundos después entró Lady acompañada del doctor, quien cargaba al pequeño Nero en brazos.

-¿Qué hay Doc? –

-Bueno, revise a Jedah y tiene suerte-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dante, el cuál parecía tener bipolaridad por que tal parece se había olvidado de María Francisca. Los tres lo miraron con una gotita. - ¿Qué?

-No, nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y volviendo al asunto, ¿de que habla?-

El Doc dio un suspiro, y le entregó a Nero a Vergil, quien lo recibió con cierto desagrado, no le gustaba cargar a Nero por que…

-¡¿Que Diablos?!….- Lady no podía creer lo que veía, Jedah se giró para otro lado ya que la cara de Vergil en serio daba miedo. Dante sonrió maniáticamente al ver la cara de Lady por ver la cara de Vergil (Círculo vicioso XD)

- x3 Awww Nero ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le preguntó Vergil a su hermano, quien ladeo el rostro con ademán de que no entendía, cosa que sólo hizo peor el asunto, ahora Vergil comenzaría a…

- ¿Quién te quere chibi? Pos Yo… ¿quien más? ¿El amargado de Dante? Nah… solo yop ¿okay? – Nero sonrió al ver las caras de Vergil, y en un movimiento sujetó un mechón de cabello. Vergil sentía que ese niño estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Era tan Cutieee XD

-Aterrador… - cabe mencionar que Lady siempre se imaginó a Vergil como el más serio de los hermanos Sparda, no como el que tenía complejo de papá. Miró a su sobrina que tenía casi la misma cara que ella. -¿Lo dejaron en el Devil May Cry?-

Ella asintió. – Según Dante, Nero apareció en su escritorio con varias cosas para su cuidado y una nota. – Estaba a punto de pedirle a Dante la nota, sin embargo el Doctor les interrumpió.

-Antes de que te vayas Jedah…- sacó algunas tabletas de su bata, las cuales le entrego. – Tómate una diaria, son para evitar el dolor… - Jedah asintió- Por que te metieron una golpiza que…-

-… Ya entendí Doc… gracias por el dato, no era necesario que se enterara medio mundo ¬¬ - guardó las pastillas y se acercó a sus parientes. El médico volvió a hablar, esta vez se dirigió a los Sparda que seguían con sus extraños comportamientos.

-Debo decirles que debido a la fractura, Jedah deberá reposar mínimo dos semanas- En un reflejo sobre humano, Dante logró tomar a su hermano menor, el cual Vergil, prácticamente había soltado. Cuando lo sostuvo, Nero le jaló el cabello y comenzó a jugar con este. En algún momento a Dante se le cruzo la idea de que Nero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo disfrutaba.

-¡¿Vergil estás idiota?! – Cuestionó– Soltaste al niño, casi se… - le miró y- ¿Vergil? – el aludido le tomó de la chaqueta, haciendo que de nueva cuenta casi se le cayera Nero, lo sostuvo fuertemente y mientras Vergil le sacudía Nero se reía y levantaba los brazos (x3 too cutiee)

-¡¿Has oído eso Usuratonkachi?! –

- ¿oir que? … un momento… ¿¡Me llamaste….?! – Hizo caso omiso al reclamo de su hermano y jaló a Jedah se la chamarra y comenzó a sacudirla.

-…Vergil… que…- Estaba casi histérico.

-¡¡Dime que no es cierto!! –

- Nah… al final Maria Francisca…-

-No eso…- Vergil se molesto-desesperó y al ver sus acciones Lady casi quiso volarle la cabeza por sacudir a su sobrina como lata de refresco.-Me refiero a que no podrás ayudarnos por dos semanas-

-Pues…nop- contestó dulcemente – arréglenselas ustedes-

-¡Pero para eso te pagamos! – Jedah miró a Dante de hito a hito.

- Dante… tú no me pagas… de hecho, eso no es lo más grave del asunto-

-¿Qué quieres decir? – así como Vergil la tenía sujeta, ella dudó si con lo que decía su salud física estaría intacta.

-Es que…tengo que irme- soltó finalmente, cubriéndose con los brazos ante el temor de que Vergil la matara por su comentario.

-……………………………… ¡¿QUE?! -

-No me mates – rogó la chica, mirando rápidamente a su tía, quien de una manera casi inhumana separó a Jedah del posiblemente psicótico Vergil.

-Tranquilo Vergil – dijo ella, pero él estuvo a punto de sacar a su Yamato. Cómo era posible que su niñera lo abandonara con un niño de 11 meses y un hermano completamente… bueno… con Dante. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Pero… - habló a lo bajito Jedah aun temerosa de su posible Tío homicida – Nero es un buen niño… ¿Qué problemas puede causar? -

Los Sparda miraron a su hermano pequeño, el cuál se les quedo viendo a ellos. Tal vez Jedah tenía razón, alguien con una carita tan tierna como Nero no podía hacer tanto alboroto. Convencidos de eso, Dante lo dejo en el suelo unos momentos para firmar los papeles del médico, y Vergil se dedicó a terminar de ver la novela (ojo, a Vergil no le gusta, es que Dante siempre le pregunta en que se quedó, nunca y digo nunca termina de ver un capitulo sin que algo lo interrumpa)

-Bueno, ya nos podemos ir- se acercó Lady con las cosas de Nero, seguida de su sobrina, cuando ella miró para el piso.

- ¿Y Nero?- Dante señaló cerca de su pierna.

-Yo lo dejé aq-- No estaba Nero - ¿Dónde esta? – Levantó ambos pies y su gabardina pero Nero no apareció, desesperado empezó a buscarlo por toda la sala, los demás también hicieron lo mismo pero no había señales del chibi.

-Tiene que estar- el más asustado era Vergil. Se preocupaba por que el lugar donde estaban se encontraba en la cuarta planta del edificio, y el elevador, las escaleras. Pensar en eso lo hizo ponerse más histérico. Cuando escuchó el grito de una enfermera.

Los cuatro corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar, cuando encontraron a un grupo de enfermeras tratando de agarrar a…

-¡¡NERO!! – el pequeño albino estaba en el borde de una ventana, mirando a una paloma que se le había acercado, estiró los bracitos tratando de alcanzarla sin embargo cuando se cayó de la ventana, Vergil sintió que se le bajaba la sangre y no sabe como pero logró alcanzar a su hermano, tomándolo de los pies y en su defecto a él también lo tomaban del mismo lugar. Dante le tenía sujeto, detrás Jedah sujetaba la gabardina de Dante, Lady a Jedah y las enfermeras a Lady.

-Uff… menos mal – suspiró Vergil, y Nero comenzó a balancearse sin importarle la considerable altura a la cual estaba a merced, y completamente colgado de cabeza. Por ende Vergil comenzó a balancearse debido al movimiento del menor.

- ¡¡Vergil controla a Nero!! – Dante ya se estaba mareando de tanto movimiento – Y ustedes!! ¡¡JALEN!!

- Que fácil es decirlo – como pudieron, comenzaron a jalas a los hermanos Sparda, maldiciéndose Jedah de que Dante tragara tanta pizza.

Cuando al fin se encontraban todos en suelo firme, Vergil no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Vio a su pequeño hermano y posteriormente a Jedah.

-Que problemas puede causar eh? – respondió con desgano, Jedah sonrió nerviosa al escuchar aquella oración que ella había dicho anteriormente.

-Vale… creo que no va a ser tan fácil pero… - sonrió nuevamente – algo haremos, de que podrán con Nero, tienen que.

-Por mi bien eso espero – Dante seguía mareado y con un gran dolor de cabeza- ahora soy yo quien necesita del doctor.

Era cerca de mediodía, los Sparda y su pequeño hermano se encontraban en el portón de la mansión, a un lado de ellos estaba Lady cargada con dos maletas. Tanto Dante como Vergil no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro, el día no podía empeorar más.

-¿Es que de verdad tienes que irte? – preguntó Dante mientras ayudaba a Lady colocando las maletas en el porta equipaje del auto.

-De veras lo siento - se excusó la menor – Tal parece que mi madre esta un poco delicada de salud, tengo que quedarme con ella un tiempo, en serio que no quisiera dejarlos solos –

-Es que no va a ser lo mismo – dijo en un puchero – si no estas tú, ¿quien me ayudará a molestar a Vergil? – Este miró a Dante con cinismo.

-_Idiota_- murmuró. Posteriormente miró a Jedah – Es una lástima que tengas que irte, nos hacías mas fácil todo esto.

Ante sus palabras, Jedah sacó un papelito del cual casi se olvidaba, entregándoselo a Vergil.

-Es un número de ayuda las 24 horas, tu preguntas cualquier cosa respecto a como cuidar a un bebé y ellos te lo resolverán, me fue muy útil estos días… espero te ayude a ti también…

-Gracias Jedah – Vergil se guardó el papel y posteriormente se despidió de ella. Lady los despidió con la mano, diciendo que ella también se iría con su sobrina, para ver a su hermana. Así que los Sparda deberían nuevamente arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Cuando el auto ya no se divisó, ambos entraron a la mansión y posteriormente dejaron salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Notas del autor: **Bueno este no creo que haya sido un gran capitulo, les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, lo que pasa es que prácticamente tengo muchos exámenes encima, y aun no supero la etapa del foco fundido. Pero ahora vendrá lo bueno. De aquí en adelante hablaremos solo de la familia Sparda, cosa que supone debía hacer desde un principio XD Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo.

Let's ROCK!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Hacía ya tres meses desde que Jedah y Lady los dejaron a su suerte, y aunque al principio no había sido completamente difícil, ahora…

-VERGIL!!! VERGIL!!! –

- … ¿Qué diablos?... – Dante entró como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de su hermano, el mayor lo miró extrañado, traía una cara de susto y sudaba mucho. -¿Qué pasó?

-No encuentro a…Ne- antes de poder terminar la palabra, Vergil le saltó encima.

-¿Qué?!! – al borde de la histeria - ¿Sabes que esta es una mansión enorme cierto?... – Dante asintió nerviosamente – ¡¿Sabes cuanto nos tardaríamos en encontrarlo?! –

-Pues si seguimos aquí en una pose muy comprometedora, hablando sobre la arquitectura de la casa… si – cuando Vergil cayó en la cuenta de que estaba encima de Dante, se paró de inmediato recobrando la compostura, tomó a Yamato y arrastró a su hermano escaleras abajo.

-¿Por qué cargas con Yamato?- cuestiono, señalando la katana en la cintura de su hermano. El bufó, creyendo no muy conveniente decir la razón, pero Dante seguía insistiéndole, y fue cuando no tuvo opción.

-Hace tiempo encontré la forma de crear un portal al mundo demoniaco, y lo deje abierto, entonces puedo entrenar cada vez que un demonio sale de ahí…- aunque seguían caminando, Vergil no sintió respuesta por parte de Dante, extrañado giró la cabeza para mirarle y…

-¡¿ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE?! – Vergil se quedó ligeramente estático. Lamentando rotundamente el haberle dicho eso – ¿¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE A NERO LO PUEDEN HACER CACHITOS, O…O… COMERSELO VIVO?!? – Vergil desde que se enteró que el idiota de Dante le había perdido el rastro a su hermano menor, maldijo de muchas maneras ese método de práctica.

Ambos bajaron por la escalera en forma de caracol que conducía directamente al sótano de la mansión, guiados solamente por la luz tenue de la antorcha.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que Nero estaría por acá? –

-Nunca se sabe… después de todo es mi hermano, quien quita y a esta hora ya ande por el quinto infie—Vergil lo golpeó con el mango de la antorcha. - ¡¿QUE TE PASA AHORA?! –

-Cállate idiota que me alteras – Irritado, el mayor de los Sparda continuó su descenso seguido de cerca por el cazador, el cual comenzó a gritar por los pasillos, haciendo que su voz resonara en los oídos de Vergil.

-NEEEROO!!! DONDE ESTAAAS? – Vergil bufó tras escuchar aquello, ganándose la atención de Dante, quien respondió cínicamente.- A ver pues ¿Tienes tu acaso otra mejor idea sabiondo? Lo único que has hecho es alumbrar con esa maldita luciérnaga el estúpido camino al sótano que yo no se para que demonios tendría mi padre un sótano tan abajo.

-Y tu haces mucho no? – Remarcó con otro sarcasmo – Esta bien que Nero ya sabe decir unas cuantas palabras, pero es obvio que no te dirá su ubicación exacta.- Dante no respondió al ataque (cosa rara de él) ya que estaba pensando en que Vergil era un idiota, el no quería que Nero le diera coordenadas ni mucho menos, el sólo quería que…

-DATE!!!! DATE!!! – la pequeña pero enérgica voz del chibi demonio resonó a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos, trayéndole cierta satisfacción a Dante tras ver la mirada de su hermano.

-Y decías que el método era estúpido – recordó, Vergil trató de pasar olímpicamente por alto lo que dijo Dante. Levantó mas la antorcha y trató de guiarse por el eco de la voz de su hermano menor, hacia donde posiblemente se encontrara, esperando que estuviera bien, ya que no soportaría otro ataque de histeria.

Caminaron cerca de 5 minutos, y cada tramo que recorrían aclaraba el panorama, y las paredes de cemento y tabique comenzaban a mezclarse entre las lisas paredes cubiertas de mármol claro. En silencio Dante comenzó a observarlas, mirando cada detalle de estas, se le hacía tan extraño que un sótano fuese decorado así, ya que los únicos lugares que había visto con esa clase de decoración, eran los…

-Tal parece que Nero llegó hasta la cámara de Rituales (si le hubiera puesto Cámara de los secretos sonaría a Harry Potter XD)

-¿Tenemos una cámara de Rituales? – Vergil no contestó a su pregunta y siguió caminando, levantó mas la antorcha para poder ver que se habían topado con una puerta, Dante se asomó por encima de hombro de su hermano.

-¿La rompo? – preguntó, nuevamente aquella cuestión le trajo un bufido de parte de su gemelo.

-¿habrá algo a lo que tú nunca le hayas enterrado la estúpida bota? –

-No se si mi bota sea estúpida, pero no te pases que tampoco me la vivo destruyendo todo – Vergil tornó los ojos, y movió la antorcha, iluminando una esquina en donde descansaban un juego de llaves de gran tamaño, las tomó y se dispuso a buscar la que abriera aquella puerta.

No tardo ni tres minutos para encontrar la llave, cuando estaba a punto de introducirla en el cerrojo, la puerta cayó de golpe en un sonoro trancazo.

-¡¡¡DANTE!!! – El aludido levantó las manos.

-¡¡Yo no fui!! (Ebony en la espalda) La puerta se cayó sola – Vergil arqueó la ceja.

-¿Y esta marca de bala? – Dante se hizo el desentendido. Su gemelo no tuvo opción más que dejar el asunto de lado, al fin y al cabo a nadie le importaría una puerta más o una puerta menos en el sótano, después de todo, nadie iba allí.

La cámara estaba completamente a oscuras, Dante se adelantó a Vergil, levemente iluminado por la luz de la antorcha.

- tu cosa (refiriéndose a la antorcha) está defectuosa-

-No molestes Dante- Vergil camino unos pasos y levantó la antorcha tratando de iluminarse más – Nero?...

Tras mencionar su nombre, un pequeño de similar aspecto a los Sparda se acercó lentamente a Vergil, estirando sus brazos, cuando Dante le disparó.

El pequeño cayó bruscamente en el suelo, Vergil sorprendido y a la vez aterrado se levanto de golpe sujetando a Dante de su sobretodo.

- ¡¿Que diablos has hecho?! – La mirada de Dante era seria.

- Ese no es Nero – contestó, sujetando las manos de su gemelo – ni siquiera esta llorando.

En efecto, el pequeño no lloraba, de su brazo brotaba sangre de manera violenta pero el parecía no inmutarse, cuando Vergil se giró, lo que encontró fue un demonio herido.

- Es un nobody – susurró, desenfundando a Yamato y la colocó frente a este - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El demonio siseo balanceándose de un lado a otro, Dante frunció el ceño y disparó a una de sus extremidades. El demonio se quejó, lanzando un chillido agudo, Vergil habló:

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- El nobody levantó la mirada, arrastrándose como un insecto, su voz era espeluznante.

- _un hijo de Sparda nunca es bienvenido en el infierno, a esta hora debe de estar muert—_No terminó la oración pues Vergil le incrustó su espada en el cráneo.

- ¿y ahora qué genio? – le cuestionó Vergil

- ir al infierno por él ¿no? – Vergil frunció el ceño - ¿qué?

- uhm nada… olvídalo – Vergil jalo a su hermano llevándolo por un acceso de la misma habitación, saliendo a un corredor con varias puertas a cada lado.

- nunca había visto este pasillo – dijo Dante – ¿Cuántos accesos tiene este sótano?

- Nunca terminaría de decírtelos – el menor carraspeó.

Ambos entraron a una habitación levemente iluminada, no había nada dentro, Vergil empujo a Dante dentro de la misma.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –

- Dentro de esta habitación hay un vórtice que nos llevaría al infierno, pero está invisible, por lo tanto necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo

Ambos anduvieron caminando a tientas por la habitación un buen rato, Dante ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo saber que había encontrado el portal, Vergil por otro lado estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que Dante no creyó correcto molestarle (tenia a Yamatto en mano)

- Dante…-

-¿Si?-

-Lo encontré- Vergil estiró la mano y al acto parte de su brazo había desaparecido, Dante se acercó a comprobarlo el mismo.

- Genial… y… ¿que tan grande es? –

- Lo suficiente como para pasar ambos- le respondió su gemelo, quien ya estaba dando el paso dentro del portal- ¿Vienes o que?

- Ehm… ¿sabes que? Dejé los frijoles en la estufa, no vaya a explotar la olla y… - Vergil no atendió a sus excusas y lo jaló consigo dentro del portal, Dante cerró los ojos y esperó una sacudida violenta, sin embargo se encontraba completamente quieto.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Camina! –

Dante abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de pie frente a un inmenso bosque.

- Esto es…

- El primer infierno – contestó Vergil observando su alrededor.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un bosque oscuro, y a pesar de que los árboles se veían en buen estado, no podían evitar sentir repulsión por aquel paisaje deprimente.

- vamos Dante…- el aludido caminó detrás de Vergil, inquieto, preocupado. El mayor lo notó.

- Nero… - habló.

- eh?...-

- Nero estará bien – dijo, tratando de reconfortar a su hermano, Dante suspiró.

- Lo sé Verge… él tiene que estarlo-

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Notas Finales:**

Gomene, pero es que no se me ocurre nada, alguien que me quiera dar alguna idea respecto al viaje de los Sparda por el infierno, es completamente bienvenida. Les agradezco todo este tiempo por haber leído mi historia ^^ ojala tenga pronto alguna idea de cómo continuarla.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Let's ROCK!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Wee al fin, otro, después de sufrir un bloqueo mental, mi cabeza se puso a trabajar y gracias a ello les traigo el decimo capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo.

**aztecaguerrera: **Otro capi nee-chan!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, aquí esta otro capi!!

**Hayashibara Noriko: **Muchas gracias por la idea jejeje, este capi seguro te gustará

**Diosa Luna: **Solo espera y verás… Nero esta en buenas manos (no, las de Dante no XD)

**Cull3nLoveVampire: **Me hace feliz ver que te ha agradado la historia, espero siga siendo de tu gusto.

Este capi esta dedicado a mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero tenerlos conmigo nuevamente.

Let's READ!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10  
**

- Muy bien…- hablo Dante, una vez que se levanto del frio piso, se sacudió la roja gabardina y dirigió su mirada levemente molesta hacia Vergil, el cuál se encontraba a un lado con sus siempre frívolas facciones- ¿ahora qué Genio…? –preguntó con sarcasmo en la ultima palabra. Vergil le miro por el rabillo del ojo y posteriormente comenzó a caminar, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano. Dante no tuvo más opción que apretar el paso para alcanzarlo si es que no quería buscar a su hermano menor y de paso a Vergil.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – habló nuevamente, sólo que más calmado, observando los alrededores del infierno, un lugar muy tétrico y triste que sólo era comparable con la mansión Sparda.

- …. –

- Estoy cansado, tengo hambre-

-..!!-

- Vergil quiero comer Piz---

- AH!! YA CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAAAAS!!! –explotó finalmente, Dante se quedó pasmado.

- Es que no me tienes paciencia- dijo quedito

- ¡¡Y nunca la tendré!! – se quejó el mayor, tomo a Dante de la gabardina y lo jaló prácticamente arrastró consigo – ¡ahora solo cállate antes de que me hagas matarte y dejarte en el limbo!- el menor de los Sparda se rio con el comentario – ¿qué es tan gracioso?-

- Que ya pasamos el limbo Verge, además ese lugar solo es para los niños-

-Seremos honestos que no te comportas precisamente como un adulto, pedazo de animal –

- Que bien bro, yo también te quiero-

Los dos siguieron caminando bastante rato, bueno, sólo Vergil, Dante estaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano. Llegaron hasta el pie de una montaña, y a pesar de su extraño, deprimente y nada seguro camino, Vergil no dudó en caminar sobre él, todo por supuesto, con tal de encontrar a Nero.

- Oie bro, ¿donde crees que este Nerín? – le cuestionó el menor aun siendo tirado de su gabardina cual vil animal de carga, el mayor carraspeó.

-No lo sé- admitió, y Dante notó en esa frase tan frívola, un enorme dejó de preocupación y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Te preocupa Nerín verdad? –

Vergil no dijo nada, pero sabía que Dante estaba en lo cierto, se preguntó qué tan lejos se encontraban de su hermano menor, no podía evitar sentir algo que nosotros llamamos angustia y que Vergil llama "leve preocupación" por el menor de los Sparda.

Continuaban su trayecto, y Dante seguía a Vergil en silencio una vez que le soltó del agarre, por el tercer infierno, al mayor de los Sparda se le hacía extraño que Dante no hubiera ya dicho una de sus siempre frases sarcásticas que harían que cualquiera tuviera ganas de ahorcarlo, sin embargo y por primera vez, le preocupó eso. ¿Estaría tan angustiado por Nero que ya no era él mismo?

-Dante…uhm… - seguía caminando mientras hablaba – Se que esto es difícil pero estoy seguro de que Nero está bien y… ¿Dante? – cuando se giró a ver a su hermano…

¿¡¡DANTE!!?

El aludido parecía haberse esfumado pues no seguía a Vergil, de hecho, tal parece que no lo había estado siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

- ¡Lo mataré! – regresó en sus pasos intentando dar con el idiota de su gemelo, desenfundó a Yamato por si había necesidad de utilizarla, cuando bajó por el caminó, se encontró con la enorme roca con la que se habían topado anteriormente, así que de un brinco la rodeo y cayó al otro lado, encontrando para su alivio, si es que podía llamarse así, a su hermano menor, sentado en el suelo.

- Dante… ¿que diablos?-

- Eh! Bro!! – el menor de los Spada agitó la mano en el aire mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro – ¿donde andabas?

-pero…pero tu… - Vergil no encontraba que decir, más que nada por la persona sentada a un lado del cazador, dicha persona observó al gemelo que se encontraba de pie, Vergil le sujetó la mirada, sin embargo había algo en esos ojos, ciertamente era la mirada de una persona con gran sabíduría.-Usted es… es…-

-¿Quien?- cuestionó Dante, mirando a su interlocutor, el cual no desviaba la mirada de Vergil

-Usted es… ¿Sócrates? –El mayor asintió tranquilamente, Vergil, lo analizó con mas cuidado, vestía la distinguida toga de la época, en sus manos llevaba varios rollos de pergamino y su mirada era un tanto… amargada.

- En efecto – habló por primera vez, con cierto tono airado. A pesar de la mirada que Vergil poseía en esos momentos, Dante no estaba muy convencido de la identidad del anciano.

-Si usted es un famoso filósofo… ¿Qué hace en el infierno? – Vergil observó a su hermano, levemente atrapado por esa pregunta, viniendo de Dante obviamente.- ¿Qué?- preguntó, extrañado de la mirada de su hermano.

- ¿Lo conoces?-

- ¿Crees que no he tocado nunca un libro o qué?-mencionó, alzando los hombros e imitando un tono ofendido bastante creíble.

-Es que me extraña, pues lo único que yo he visto que lees son esas revistas de moda que… - Dante le tapó la boca

- Vale Verge, que no había necesidad de contar mi vida- Sócrates aun los observaba.

- En fin- habló nuevamente Vergil apartando la mano de Dante de su boca - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No debería estar allá –dijo señalando hacia arriba- ya sabe… en el…

-…Cielo? – completó Dante, ya que sabía que esa palabra era el tabú de Vergil, o simplemente el mayor no gustaba de pronunciarla. Ambos miraron a Sócrates, quien tenía una ceja alzada.

-Me han mandado hacia acá- respondió tajante, Dante soltó una carcajada.

-¡¡Ya se!! – habló entre risas – lo mandaron por que ya nadie lo aguantaba en el cielo, supongo que nadie soporta a los sabelotodo, verdad Verge?-

-No me dolió la pedrada- dijo secamente, cruzado de brazos, miró a Sócrates y habló:

-La idea descabellada de Dante puede ser cierta… ¿esta el idiota de mi hermano en lo correcto?- cuestionó, observando cada movimiento del anciano sabiondo.

-En realidad no- dijo él –El cielo no ofrece mucho conocimiento pues allá nadie desea saber nada más de lo que ya sabe-

-Y se vino al infierno a…-Sócrates respondió la pregunta señalando hacia la montaña donde se dirigían los Sparda, Vergil lo miró nuevamente.

-¿Eso que significa?- se adelanto el menor

-Deseo conocer más sobre los 7 infiernos, aunque apenas esté en el 3ro, sé demasiado sobre este y sus antecesores…-

-De pura casualidad – se atrevió a cuestionar Vergil – ¿ha visto a un niño andar por aquí?

-¿Un niño?

-Si viejo, tiene el cabello blanco como el nuestro, ojos azules y una carita que ni siquiera Vergil se resiste a--- Vergil le propinó un sape

- ¡¡OYE!!- Cuando observó a su hermano, notó una pequeña línea roja en lo ancho de su cara y ya sabía cual era la causa- te avergonzaste verdad bro?--- OYE!!

- ¡¡Silencio!!- el mayor se giró a otro lado con tal de que no vieran su sonrojo, estaba indignado, él, el mas frívolo de los demonios, a merced de una carita tan tierna como la del pequeño Nero y el solo hecho de recordarlo le hacía ponerse más nervioso.

-Pero bueno- una vez que sintió que su sonrojo ya no era amenza volvió a girarse para ver a Sócrates y a su hermano que…- ¡¡DANTE!!

-¿Ahora qué?- Vergil estaba a punto de golpearlo por semejante acto de temeraridad, estupidez diría el mayor, pues Dante estaba trepado en la roca, vistiendo la túnica de…

-¿Dónde está Sócrates?- cuestionó molesto.

-Esta aquí- señaló.

A un lado de Dante se encontraba el viejo sentado tranquilamente con una taza de té (que solo Dios sabe de donde salió), y con su túnica, Vergil tartamudeo y volvió a ver a Dante quien posaba como modelo de pasarela pero de manera bastante graciosa.

-Pero…pero…si tu… si Él esta…entonces ¿de quién?- Como respondiendo a la pregunta… una cuarta persona apareció desde la roca, cayendo frente a Vergil dándole un buen susto, aquel suceso bien terminaría por volverlo loco.

-¿A que me veo bien?- preguntó, mostrando la gabardina roja de Dante, y Dante modelaba aquella túnica, con sus típicos pantalones y botas puestos, lo cual le daba un aspecto increíblemente paródico.

-¿Usted es…?-Dante bajó de la roca y con aire simpático dijo:-Epicu-chan.

-Epícuro…- Vergil estaba por caerse de espaldas cuando chocó contra alguien

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado niñato!-

-¿A quien le dice….?- se quedó helado, y tanto Dante como su actual compañero se quedaron mudos mirándose uno a otro y luego…

-JAJAJAJA Verge te han insultado…- Dante calló de espaldas y Epícuro se reía mientras veía a Dante volcarse de risa, Vergil ahora sí que se volvería loco. Miró a la persona con la que actualmente había chocado. Y esta le miraba también, escudriñándolo de arriba hacia abajo, como un scanner.

-¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco si tú eres muy joven todavía?- cuestionó, Vergil iba a comentar algo pero Dante se le adelantó.

-Porque somos Demonios- dijo, su interlocutor se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

-Los demonios son cada vez mas similares a los humanos, esa debe ser la naturaleza infernal…- Sócrates bajo de la roca donde disfrutaba su te, de la nada, los otros dos también traían un té, ambos con la mirada escudriñadora de un sabiondo, miraban a los Sparda.

-¿Oye me das?- le preguntó Dante a Epicuro, extendiendo la mano hacia su taza, cuando este le dio un manazo- OYE!!

-No son dignos de beber tan fino elixir- comentó

Dante lo miró irritado, le quitó su gabardina y se la colocó una vez que se deshizo de la túnica que traía puesta, con voz queda y molesta, dirigiéndose a su hermano dijo:-

-Si solo es té-

-Dante dejalo por la paz, lo que menos quiero es estar alegando con esta gente- Vergil trataba de guardar la compostura pero aquellas miradas le estaban sacando de sus cabales.

-Interesantes especímenes- inquirió Sócrates sorbiendo de su taza- Los demonios cada vez son más similares a los humanos.

-Eso lo dijo aquel que- Dante señaló a Aristóteles quien acababa de llegar.

-¡¡Silencio!!- dijo Epicuro interrumpiendo a Dante, quien simplemente lanzo un gruñido, murmurando algo así como _Estúpidas cortinas _

-Señores, quisiéramos saber si alguno de ustedes han visto a un bebé pasar por aquí-

-¿Un bebé?- Los tres se miraron.

-Pues yo si lo he visto- habló Aristóteles- era similar a ustedes, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello-

-¿En serio? ¿Por donde se fue?- Aristóteles señaló hacia las faldas del monte- se fue por ese camino-

-Estas en un error- Inquirió Sócrates señalando hacia el lado opuesto- el pequeño se fue por allá

-Ambos están locos- Epícuro señalo al monte, hasta la cima- Yo lo vi volar hacia la cima… hacia allá fue.

Dante miró a su hermano completamente desorientado, y que decir de Vergil, quien por primera vez quiso golpear a Sócrates por ser un despistado, pues él siempre le creyó un ser demasiado inteligente y sabio, a pesar de ser un simple humano. Tomó a Dante quien parecía divertido por la pelea de aquellas figuras importantes, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el monte.

-Mas te vale no quedarte atrás nuevamente- le dijo Vergil mas en tono de orden. Dante levantó la mano como soldado.

-Si, señor- y ambos siguieron su camino.

Aristóteles notó la ausencia de los Sparda, buscándolos con la mirada, cuando divisó sus figuras caminar sobre el sendero cuesta arriba.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sócrates, Aristóteles señaló hacia el monte, Epícuro que notó que nadie le hacia caso se acercó a ambos.

-Hacia allá se abre un atajo al quinto infierno- acotó, Epícuro sorbió de su té y dijo:

-Recuerdo que cerca de ese lugar, existe un templo donde los viajeros sufren eternamente y les son mostrados sus pecados en el acto, ¿deberíamos decirles?

Los tres se miraron uno al otro y posteriormente hacia el monte, las figuras de ambos se hacía cada vez más pequeñas, posteriormente de manera despreocupada siguieron tomando té.

-Están muy lejos, que se las arreglen solos-

Mientras en otro lado, un pequeño ser de cabello blanco y ojos azules, gateaba muy cerca del acantilado, sin darse cuenta de que abajo esperaban demasiadas criaturas demoniacas aguardando que el pequeño en un descuido cayera y les sirviera de bocadillo, Nero se acercó hacia el vacio pues un ave había llamado su atención, estaba tan cerca de la orilla que la roca se desprendió y el cayó por el acantilado.

Sin embargo los demonios se llevaron la sorpresa al notar una figura alada con aspecto femenino que sostenía a Nero de manera maternal.

-Tu me eres familiar- su voz seductora le causaba cierta extrañeza al pequeño, que la miraba serio sin despegar sus azulados ojos, cuando la figura le acarició el rostro, Nero sintió cosquillas y le sonrió a aquella esencia ya que no sentía amenaza de ella, la criatura sonrió.

-Ya sé a quien me recuerdas- dijo, acurrucando al niño en sus brazos, Nero comenzaba a sentir la modorra apoderarse de él, así que se dejó caer rendido en los brazos de la criatura, escuchando un leve canto maternal, acompañado de un nombre.

-Me llamo Nevan-

* * *

**Continuará….**

**Notas finales: **Weee aquí tienen otro capitulo, les agradezco mucho que dejen sus comentarios y que les este gustando, ya saben, cualquier duda y aclaraciones aquí estoy. Las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.

Nos vemos pronto!!!

Let's ROCK!!


	11. Chapter 11

"_Capitulo dedicado a Hayashibara Noriko, Aztecaguerrera,Cull3n love vampire, Diosa Luna, y Tifamex muchas gracias por su completo apoyo y por seguir leyéndo, por quienes continuare escribiendo"_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 11**

-Mira que feo está aquí- comentó Dante, observando el bosque, el lúgubre bosque.

-Pero hay algo extraño en este bosque- Vergil siguió caminando, detrás de él, Dante tratando de encontrar el "no se qué", que tenía el bosque, Vergil bufó.

-Es tan obvio- espetó con su tono cínico de ya diario.

-¿Tu lo sabes? Entonces dime ¿Qué?- Vergil le miró por el rabillo del ojo.- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Espejos! Idiota ¡Espejos!!-

-¿Espejos idiotas?-

- NO!! ¡¡¡Tú!!!-

-¿que yo soy un espejo?- Vergil lo agarró de la gabardina y empezó a sacudirlo.

-¡¡¡El bosque esta lleno de espejos!!! *respiro* Idiota... ¡¡De ESPEJOS!!

-Ahhh..ya, ya bro, no te sulfures.

Vergil sacó su katana y ya casi rebanaba a su hermano por ser tan idiota a veces (o la gran mayoría del tiempo) cuando el reflejo de la hoja de yamatto le advirtió que existía alguien más en aquel lugar, soltó a su hermano y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quién esta ahí?- cuestionó el gemelo azul, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano. Y respondiendo casi de inmediato a la pregunta del mayor, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul claro se apareció frente a ellos.

-Buenas…caballeros- dijo él

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy el guía de los infiernos- contestó sonriente- mi nombre es Seth.

-Seth… ¿Seth como el Dios Egipcio del caos?- preguntó Dante, no muy convencido. El moreno asintió... aunque no muy contento con la descripción del cazador.

-¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en tí?- cuestionó el gemelo azul, sin bajar a Yamatto

-Porque soy el único que conoce todo el camino, y sé la causa del por qué estan ustedes aquí- Comentó con una sonrisa infantil. Al parecer sus opciones habían mejorado, en cierta manera preferían eso que andar a "ciegas" por el infierno.

-Supongo que esta bien- Comentó Vergil guardando su espada. Seth les pidió que lo siguieran.

-¿Qué es aquí?- preguntó Vergil

-Bueno, es que es un lugar tan versátil, que las personas que pasan, le llaman de muchas maneras…"Bosque de la vergüenza" "Del sufrimiento" "De, ¡¡no puedo creer que hayas visto eso!!"-

-Vaya nombrecitos-

-Yo solo le digo, "Bosque de los espejos" o "de la vanidad" dependiendo el caso-

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué esos nombrecitos?- Vergil apretó el paso para quedar junto al chico de cabello negro, dejando atrás a Dante.

-¿No les dijeron los sabios?- preguntó, parándose en seco, ambos gemelos negaron con la cabeza- ¡Malditos ancianos! no cumplen con su trabajo y se la pasan bebiendo Té, Té y mas ¡TÉ!- siguió caminando pero maldiciendo la bebida.

-¿No te gusta el té?- cuestionó Dante

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No te voy a decir-

-Aaaaandale… ¿si?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Por que?-

-¡¡¡Porque no!!!-

-¿Y esos espejos que?- Preguntó Vergil tratando de cambiar el tema antes de intentar rebanar a su hermano por semejantes preguntas.

-No se me esta permitido decirlo pero no…¡¡¡NO TE ASOMES!!! – Dicho y hecho, Dante como siempre hacia todo lo contrario.

-Pedazo de bestia- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Qué? No ha pasado nada, solo me veo yo y… que sexy soy- Seth y Vergil lo miraron con una gotita y ambos se acercaron, fue cuando notaron que en el espejo se reflejaba algo parecido a una escena, pues estaba un pequeño Dante, el cual con su pijama de gatitos, y cobijita roja, lloraba descontroladamente por que…

-¿Qué ven?- preguntó Dante, quien volvió a asomarse y…- ¡NO! ¡¡¡No vean eso!!!- Intentó cubrir el espejo pero ni Seth ni Vergil, (quienes se partían de risa) le permitieron.

-JAJAJAJA!!!-

-¡¡Fue cuando te orinaste en la cama!!- Vergil no podía respirar por que la risa se lo impedía.

-Pero yo tenía tres años- Dante estaba al borde del llanto, cuando pensó en vengarse, así que tomó a Vergil, quien seguía riéndose y lo colocó frente a un espejo. Y al igual que con él, se mostró una escena vergonzosa en la que Vergil estaba sonriendo mientras modelaba un vestido de su ma…

-OK ¡¡ya párenle!!- Vergil si logró tapar su espejo, bueno... de hecho lo rompió, Dante seguía riendo, pero Seth no.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿ESTAS IDIOTA?! ¡¡ROMPISTE UN ESPEJO!!-

-Nah! eso de los años de mala suerte es mentira- espetó Dante, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No me refiero a eso, este bosque tiene los espejos contados, y si uno falta…

-Te pegan.

-No es eso.

-Te reemplazan.

-Mas o menos, y he cuidado este pinche bosque los últimos 4 siglos-

-Uy pues entonces si estás ruquillo-

-¡Ese no es el punto! Ahora, tengo que ir a conseguir otro espejo-

-¿Y eso en dónde?-

-El séptimo infierno tiene una montaña cubierta de hielo-

-Ay no mames...¿Te vas a robar un hielo?

-¡No Animal! De ahí se forman los espejos-

-Ah!! Que loco esta el infierno-

Vergil interrumpió la conmovedora plática.

-Te proponemos ayudarte a conseguir un espejo, si nos guías rápidamente al 7 infierno.- Seth lo miró por un momento, medio molesto.

-Es un trato, aunque no se ni porqué, después de todo tenias que hacerlo, tu rompiste el espejo-

-¡¡Ya no te estés quejando y vamos en marcha!!-

...En otro lado…

-Ay!! ¡Que lindo!-

-¿Verdad? Lo encontré justo antes de que los demonios del abismo se lo cenaran-

-Vaya, y ¿sabes como se llama?-

-No, pero tengo una idea de a quien pertenece-

-Nevan- dijo la segunda- ¿piensas entregarlo?

-Si, pero sólo si logran llegar al séptimo infierno, antes de que cambie de idea-

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales: **mátenme quien quiera hacerlo XD lamento la demora, pero es que se me ha puesto difícil y la imaginación ya no es la misma, espero actualizar pronto y muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Dejen reviews XDD

Nos vemos pronto!

Let's ROCK!!


	12. Chapter 12

Merezco que me odien, que me traten de matar o cosas de ese estilo pero no se me ha ocurrido nada de nada, estaba en blanco y bueno este no es el mejor capi del mundo, pero espero me disculpen y ojalá aun tengan ganas de leerlo.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

-¿Todavía no llegamos?-

-Joder, ¿Vas a estar así todo el maldito camino? – Cuestionó Vergil, al borde de la desesperación – ¿No ves que ya enfadas?

-Oh bueno, Seth no ha dicho nada – se defendió el cazador, mirando a susodicho, el cuál seguía caminando hacia el frente, sin haber dicho nada desde el inicio de la travesía. Cosa que por supuesto alertó a Vergil, ya que a todos los demonios, personas o cosas que los Sparda conocían, Vergil podría decir a ciencia cierta, que todos ellos, alguna vez, quisieron cortarle la lengua a Dante, o en su defecto, comérselo.

-¿Cuánto nos falta?- preguntó, después de unos segundos en los cuales no recibió respuesta – ¡Oye! ¿Cuanto falta?- nada, ninguna respuesta. Molesto, caminó hasta alcanzar a su guía y… - Tú…!!

-Perdón… ¿Decías algo? – El demonio de cabello negro se quitó uno de los auriculares de su reproductor, los cuales tenía bien escondidos en el cabello - ¿Qué necesita?-

-Con razón.

-Con razón ¿Qué?

-Dudaba que alguien tuviera la paciencia de escuchar a Dante y no querer callarlo, permanentemente.

-Ah eso! – Dijo con una sonrisa infantil en los labios- bueno, es que me enfadó desde su "¿Todavía no llegamos?" numero 23, así que mejor me puse los audífonos, o si no, sí que lo mataría, pero recordé que si lo mato, probablemente se venga para acá, por que no creo que lo reciban en el cielo, pero aunque lo hicieran, se me hace que lo enviarían acá, y francamente no quiero soportar a tu hermano lo que me resta de la eternidad.- Vergil se quedó estático

-¿Y todo eso lo pensaste durante la caminata?

-No, eso lo pensé desde que conocí a tu hermano-

-Oye! Estoy aquí! – se quejó Dante -tampoco es para tanto, no soy un idiota- Ni Vergil ni su acompañante dijeron algo, y mejor siguieron caminando.

Estaban ya bastante cerca de la montaña, que prácticamente le estaban viendo las faldas, y prácticamente, porque realmente las estaban viendo, en su totalidad, aquella montaña parecía no tener un fin. Dante incluso cayó de espaldas al estirar tanto el cuello tratando de encontrar la punta.

-¿Esta es?- preguntó Vergil sin mostrar el asombro que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Pues sí – Los tres observaron bastante rato la imponente formación rocosa, que incluso creyeron que se les había ido un día en ello.

-¿Y cómo entramos?-

-Aquí no se entra, aquí se trepa- Y si las miradas mataran, Seth hubiera descuartizado a Vergil por haber destruido uno de sus preciados espejos, y haberle arrastrado a ir por un reemplazo.

-tsk… -murmuró Vergil, dándose cuenta en el embrollo que se había metido, cosa que resultaba humillante, ya que generalmente, era el idiota de su hermano el que causaba ese tipo de problemas, no él. -¿En qué parte de la montaña se encuentran esos espejos?-

Según su memoria, el demonio señaló una parte antes de la punta.

-Ahí- dijo, mientras caminaba hacia Vergil, entregándole un cincel y un martillo- que te vaya bien ^^

-¡¿QUE?! – En este mundo y quizá en el otro también, había solo dos cosas que Vergil jamás de los jamases soportaría: **(1)** a Dante y **(2) **Que alguien tuviera los suficientes huevos como para decirle lo que debía de hacer, y salir vivo de ello.

-Tú lo rompiste, tú vas, tú haces el jodido espejo, lo traes, y si lo vuelves a romper, TE MATARE-

-está muy lejos- se quejó con tremenda flojera de ir a trepar una montaña a sacar algo para un demonio de más de 300 años (que se conservaba muy bien xDD)

-Pues te jodes-

-Vamos bro! No te quejes, después de todo, tú fuiste el que rompió el espejo- recalcó el menor de los Sparda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A pesar de sentir el aura asesina de su hermano, Dante siguió con la misma expresión un buen rato.

-MEJOR TE CALLAS IDIOTA!- gritó eufórico, a punto de utilizar a Yamatto como jabalina.

-Pues disculpe usted, pero yo no fui el cabezota que rompió un espejo sólo para evitar que me vieran modelando uno de los vestidos de mamá-

Tanto la ira como la vergüenza se vieron reflejadas en el rostro de Vergil, que contrastaba perfectamente con el azul cielo de su atuendo, y una palabra apenas audible salió de su boca: _te mataré _Por ser Dante, por ser un idiota y por ser lo suficientemente cabrón como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y esperar vivir después de aquello. Gritarlo sobre todo delante de un testigo que probablemente Vergil también mataría. El cual seguía con la vista fija en aquella montaña, copia exacta del monte fuji, solo que… más alta. Se preguntó si habría escuchado a Dante o si había pasado olímpicamente por alto el grito del cazador.

En ese momento Seth le clavó la mirada, el acto fue tan repentino que Vergil se sobresaltó al sentir esos ojos azulados en su persona.

-No te voy a estar esperando todo el día… vas o que?-

-Ya te dije que está muy alta, me tomaría toda una vida subir a ella-

-No veo otra manera en que puedas reponerme ese espejo Vergil-sama- contestó cínicamente. Vergil lo pensó un momento y una idea le cruzó por la mente, probablemente al final se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero viendo la situación actual, no tenía el tiempo de buscar un espejo, no ahora que su hermano menor estaba perdido.

-Te propongo una cosa- dijo, aun dudando de ello, pero en esos momentos Nero era más importante

-Te escucho-

-Si nos ayudas a recuperar a nuestro hermano, en recompensa, se entregaré uno de los espejos de la familia Sparda- No lo pensó ni un minuto…

-De acuerdo te ayudaré- dijo para después lanzar un chiflido.

*_*_*_*_*_*

-Oye qué te pasa?! Yo lo vi primero!-

-No me importa! Lo has tenido todo el rato… es mi turno!- Entre las riñas, se logró escuchar un pequeño llanto que cada vez se hacía más sonoro.

-Ustedes pequeños demonios….- la voz diabólica provocó que las dos succubos se alejaran rápidamente del pequeño peliblanco, Nevan lo tomó en sus brazos, y al instante, Nero se quedó callado mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en el rostro de su actual protectora.

Nevan aun no se acostumbraba a tener a un pequeño "humano" entre sus brazos, ya que prácticamente les tenía bastante odio, y le daban ganas de comérselos, pero desde que conoció a Dante, se había vuelto más tolerante con aquella raza tan "frágil" como solía llamarles.

-Que estará haciendo ese cabezota? – Se preguntó mientras arrullaba al menor- ¿Porqué aun no viene?-

*_*_*_*_*_*

-Atchís! –

-Alguien debe de estar pensando en usted Dante-sama-

-Probablemente… soy demasiado popular como para no estar en boca de todos-

-_Quisiera verte, pero dentro de la boca de algún demonio_- Vergil estaba a nada de lanzar a su hermano de aquel transporte tan peculiar que su anfitrión había llamado. –Creí que los dragones no existían-

-Ah bueno, el hecho de que no los vean no quiere decir que no existan, los dragones son demasiado orgullosos como para dejarse mostrar a cualquiera-

-No se si… sentirme alagado o molesto de que nos consideres… cualquier persona-

-Oh, no lo hago Vergil-sama – dijo con esa sonrisa infantil que usaba desde bastante rato-

-Y por qué te obedece?- preguntó Dante recostado en el lomo

-Porque le caigo bien- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

-No... ya en serio-

-Porque lo crié... ¿algún problema?-

-Ah no... para nada- Dante prefirió terminar la conversación ahí... o Vergil lo golpearía, aunque el no tuviera nada que ver en la platica.

*_*_*_*_*_*

-Podemos venir mañana a jugar con Nero, Nevan-san?-

-De acuerdo, sólo que no quiero más discusiones, el pequeño no es un juguete- las dos succubos, de un rango mucho muy bajo que el de Nevan, se despidieron del pequeño que recién había caído a los brazos de morfeo, luciendo tan inocente mientras estaba dormido.

-Es tan cute- mencionó la segunda- y te lo vas a quedar?- Nevan no respondió al momento, mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, ante la mirada expectante de las menores. Sonrió respondiendo con un _tal vez _para después despedirse.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dos Hombres y un bebé**

**Notas de Jedah: **Hola gente bonita! quiero agradecerles mucho por leer mi fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado...leeanlo en compañía de una buena taza de café xD

muchas gracias a **Aereashira **por ayudarme con varias ideas para este capi y el siguiente, probablemente la historia solo tenga, a lo mucho unos 16 capis, para no aburrir y por fin tener algo terminado.

Hubo mas personas que me echaron la mano, pero xDD se me ha olvidado como van sus nick, hay en el review me dicen: Yo te ayude! no mames como que se te olvido mi nick!? o cosas asi, ya saben como soy de despistada jejeje.

thanks for su time! Let's READ!

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 13**

-¿Entonces este bicho enorme es tuyo?- preguntó Dante acostándose a pierna suelta sobre el lomo, golpeándole al dejar caer los pies tan pesadamente, lo cuál provocó un gruñido en señal de protesta por parte del dragón.

-Me gustaría que no hicieras eso- pidió el demonio, jalando las cuerdas para tratar de calmar al animal, al cual se le formaba una venita bastante grande en la sien. – El es un poco sensible.

-¡¿Sensible?!- repitió Dante con burla- ¿entonces es una nena? – al escucharlo el dragón se encabronó, gruñendo y tirándose en picada hacia el abismo, haciendo que Vergil se agarrara con todas su fuerzas a uno de los grandes cuernos que poseía en la cabeza, maldiciendo en todo idioma que podía al que se supone que era su hermano mientras se acercaban más y más a una posible muerte segura.

-¡¡DILE QUE SE DETENGA!!-

Seth jaló las cuerdas tan fuerte como pudo y el dragón a regañadientes estabilizo el vuelo, pero Vergil no estaba contento, se soltó como pudo del cuerno, sin quitarle la vista de encima, con ñañaras de que aquella cosa tuviera otro arranque y se aventara en caída libre como una pelota lanzada al vacío.

-¡¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TU!!- le gritó al cazador, el cual apenas se inmuto del movimiento tan brusco, se incorporó y dijo:-

-¡¡ERES UNA NEN…!!- Vergil tomó a Yamatto, la amarró con una cuerda a su cintura y después la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo a la cabezota de su hermano. Dante milagrosamente logró esquivarla, pero el lanzamiento fue tan fuerte que la cuerda se rompió y entonces…

…YAMATTOOOOO!!!!-

-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?- Seth estaba distraído tranquilizando al dragón que no se enteró del show de los Sparda, hasta que Vergil zarandeándolo desesperadamente y casi medio ahorcándolo, le dijo:-

-¡¡REGRESA!! DEBEMOS SALVAR A YAMATTOOO!!!

-_aire…auxilio…_- El demonio se les moría y Vergil ni en cuenta.

-Pero si solo es una espa…- Dante recibió de lleno a una de las espadas de energía que su hermano le mandó con toda la furia que le quedaba. Miró nuevamente a Seth quien estaba mas o menos igual de pálido que la cabellera de Vergil debido a la falta de aire, y si quería aun conservar su vida, le pidió al dragón dar media vuelta a ver si lograban alcanzar aquella espada, aunque sería casi imposible, estaban en las montañas que daban al último infierno y la susodicha debió de haberse caído al barranco que recién habían pasado, el cuál dividía el quinto y el sexto infierno.

-Mi espada…- Vergil parecía en trance, hasta nubecitas se formaron sobre su cabeza, lo que en cierta manera era, bastante divertido.

-Caray bro, jamás te vi as…- Vergil lo tomó por el cuello

-Di algo pedazo de animal, y serás comida de Dragón, es tu culpa en primer lugar.

-Óigame no…– Vergil le soltó- pero como sería comida de una ne…- Venita en la sien del dragón.

-En serio que te quieres morir ¿verdad?- Le preguntó el demonio sin caer en el asombro, Dante se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso-se defendió- es que Vergil es muy fácil de molestar, se sale de quicio por cualquier cosa- el aludido prefirió ignorar aquella charla, preocupado más por lo que pudo pasarle a su espada, la pobre debía de estar raspada de la funda, y ¿si alguien la había encontrado?, la estaría cuidando?, le contaría su cuento antes de dormir?, la cubriría si hacía frío? Entonces el demonio azul sacó su cartera con bastantes fotos de su espada, como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida, Dante se acongojo.

-Grandísimo idiota, ¡¿quieres más a tu espada que a mí?! – Vergil no dijo nada y bajo del dragón, cayendo hacia el pequeño abismo hacia donde había caído la espada, y a Dante no le quedaba de otra más que seguirlo, y no le quedaba de otra por que Vergil había atado una cuerda a su cintura.

-Y a mi por que jodidos me traes? Es mi culpa acaso que tu palillo de dientes se haya caído?- se agacha, otra espada de energía casi le cercena la cabeza y fue en ese momento cuando se pregunto el por que no mejor le mando una espada de esas y no a Yamatto? Se estarían ahorrando todo el teatro de ir a buscarla.

-Los esperamos desde acá arriba vale? – les dijo Seth mientras el y su dragón se paraban en una enorme roca que había un poco mas arriba.

Mas abajo, los hermanos Sparda caían rápidamente hacia el abismo, por que? Por que el tarado de Dante había tropezado con una piedra, por ende, debido a que iban en bajada, el gran peso del mejor tragador de pizza le dio de lleno al hermano mayor, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el abismo, con uno que otro hueso roto.

-Cuando salgamos vivos de esta –se quejó Vergil, acomodándose la columna vertebral- te mataré

-Si como no… es culpa de yamatto en primer luga--- Otra espada que tuvo que esquivar – oh! Ya estuvo bueno! Deja de aventarme tus espadas! Sabes que con eso no me puedes matar!!

-Pero me desquito!!- mandándole una docena, hasta que se sintió algo agotado- te daré como alimento para dragones- comenzando a buscar su katana- anda pedazo de animal, ayúdame a encontrarla.

Resignado y amenazado, el cazador comenzó su búsqueda del palillo de dien-digo, de la katana de Vergil.

Una hora después…

-Caray ya me dio hambre- dijo Dante arrastrando los pies, detrás de su hermano, quien en ocasiones gritaba el nombre de su arma, y Dante le miraba con sorna, cuestionándose sobre las facultades mentales de su hermano, es decir, como si un arma fuera capaz de responderle a su amo y decirle su ubicación exacta. –Vergil ya cállate… sabes que Yamatto no te va a respond…- de pronto escucharon una voz medio chillona que provenía del otro lado de las rocas, a una vuelta.

-Vergil! Vergil! Salvame!!- decía la vocecilla y Dante creyó que al fin de había vuelto loco, más todavía. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Vergil había corrido en dirección a donde provenía la vocecilla parecida a la de duende del señor de los anillos solo que mas payasa.

-Verge… hey VERGE!! No mames, como crees que una espada va a habla?…- cuando le alcanzó, efectivamente, delante de ellos estaba Yamatto, con un extraño brillo que a la espada de Excalibur la hubiera matado de celos, si estuviera viva, y fue cuando volvieron a escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Vergil, por que me has abandonado?- los gemelos se quedaron estáticos… y cuando se recobraron y se acercaron más a la espada, esta se levantó del suelo como por arte de magia, alertando a Dante.

-Esa espada esta viva?!- dijo, colocándose detrás de Vergil.

-No que muy macho?- preguntó medio perturbado de ver a su espada así

-Soy macho pero no mucho- dijo el menor- además tu espada está loca- Cuando ambos se acercaron más vieron que esta estaba agarrada por un hilo semitransparente, el cual fue jalado y yamatto fue a caer a manos de una persona casi encima de ellos, desgraciadamente tanto Dante como Vergil la conocían, más Vergil.

-Hijo de… dame mi espada!!- le gritó, amenazándolo con la espada de Dante

-Dame mi espada- se quejó el menor

-Que quieres… Jester?- preguntó Vergil molesto y con ganas de matar a alguien, y con Dante al principio de esa posible lista. –devuélveme mi espada!- el demonio copia barata del guasón, se sentó en una roca delante de Vergil, jugando con la espada.

-Que fácil es manipularte cuando tu espada esta de por medio Vergil-kun~ -dijo, lo ultimo como colegiala enamorada, haciendo que a ambos les diera un escalofrío.

-¿Que quieres? – cuestionó…. Medio aterrado de esa reacción de Jester, quien le miraba de una manera nada sana. (Como cuando vemos yaoi xD)

-A ver…- se acerca al peliblanco y- un beso!

-…………………………..¡¿QUE?!-

-Si Vergil-kun, dame un beso y te devuelvo a Yamatto – jugando con la espada de este, quien, apenas estiraba la mano para intentar alcanzarla y Jester ponía la cara para besarlo.

-Querían un beso yaoi pero esto no es yaoi, esto es peor todavía- se sinceró Dante mientras veía con horror la escena- ni siquiera yo besaría esa cosa por una espada- dijo, hablándole a su hermano, tratando de hacerlo caer en razón- vamos bro, es sólo una espada.

Vergil miraba seriamente a Jester… dudando de sus facultades mentales, pero su linda espada estaba de por medio, y el no la abandonaría, de repente le llego un flash back de él y sus mejores momentos con Yamatto, cuando fueron al cine, cuando comieron juntos, bueno, él, yamatto ni come, cuando torturaban a su hermano, cuando la condenada de su niñera se la había escondido. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba de otra mas que besar a Jester, se acercó lentamente, al igual que el payaso maldito quien paraba más la trompa y Vergil esperanzado de que no fuera una ventosa se acercó lentamente hacia él, mas y más…

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Dante- mejor pégale con Yamatto y salgamos de aquí- dijo, extendiéndole el arma a su hermano, quien se quedó en llamada de espera. Miro la espada en las manos de Dante y la que sostenía Jester, cuando notó la falsedad en la espada del payaso, miró nuevamente a Dante.

-GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!! TU LA TENIAS?!- se la arrebató de las manos y estuvo a nada de rebanar a Jester cuando este salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de incidente tan penoso, Vergil, con cara de pocos amigos y muchas victimas, golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza tan fuerte que el chichón provocado bien podría haberse utilizado como escalera para salir de ahí.

-Auch! ¿Por que la agresividad?- preguntó Dante, Vergil lo volvió a golpear.

-¡¿Todo este tiempo la tuviste y no me dijiste?! ¡¿Hace cuanto que estaba contigo?!-

-Ah pues desde que caímos en el barranco, pero se me hizo divertido ver tu cara…- Vergil le golpeó con el mango de Yamatto.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, juro que te mato, tenlo por seguro-

-Tú pareces diputado- se quejó el cazador mientras subían- puras promesas y ni las cumples.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y reviews!!

Let's ROCK!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas del autor: **Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en meses. Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído mi historia y que les ha gustado. Este capítulo está dedicado exclusivamente a **Diosa-Luna** Por haberme avisado que un fulano se había robado mi historia. Ayer me quejé y dejé una nota amenazante, diciendo de hasta lo que se iba a morir (jajaj no es cierto)

Amigo, se original, no robes y para que veas que no soy vengativa, no pienso mencionar tu nick. Agradezco mucho a la administradora por haber tomado mi petición en cuenta.

Let's READ

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Por alguna extraña razón Vergil comenzó a sentir que subir aquellas montañas, le estaba pesando mucho más que hace 30 minutos. A pesar de las rocas sueltas, y el inusitado miedo a las alturas que empezó a desarrollar al darse cuenta que estaba a unos 200 metros del suelo, y que una metida de pata podría hacerlo caer seguramente hacia el fondo del abismo.

Donde quien sabe… tal vez seguiría Jester esperándolo.

Nada más de pensar eso sintió ganas de vomitar, y si vomitaba… seguro que lo haría sobre Dante. Quien curiosamente no hacía ni "pío" desde que comenzaron a escalar la montaña. Y Seth no era de mucha ayuda, pues lo único que hacía era animarlos a subir más rápido.

-Espera a que llegue a la cima, y prometo que te aventaré al fondo de este abismo- Decía entre dientes, trepando lo más rápido que podía, y aun sin entender porqué seguía sintiendo más peso cada vez que escalaba. Cuando por fin se dignó a observar a su hermano, el cual...

-Hijo de la maldad...¡¡DANTE!!! – el aludido despertó rápidamente, tallándose los ojos y mirando hacia arriba.

-¡¡Oie Verge!! Soñé que habíamos caído a un abismo a buscar a yamatto, que cuando te dije que yo la tenía me golpeabas tan fuerte que me dejaste agonizando. Y después comenzabamos a escalar una enorme montaña, donde arriba nos esperaba un tipo que tenía un dragón muy rarito como mascota. Entonces me quedé dormido, y que despierto y te encuentro trepando la montaña, y jalándome a mí. Es entonces cuando te empecé a contar que me había quedado dormido y que soñé que habíamos caído a un abismo a buscar a Yama...-

-¡¡Te mataré!! – Como todo buen hermano mayor comprensivo, Vergil se arrojó hacia Dante. Ahorcándolo con Yamatto, colocando la espada enfundada en su cuello. –Ya verás… usaré tu cadáver para alimentar dragones y…

-¡Hay no! Espérate bro, que me estás ahorcand… -conforme avanzaban en caída libre, Dante logró empujar a Vergil a un lado, lo cual hizo que la cuerda que ambos llevaban atada en la cintura (y que desde que empezaron el asunto en el abismo, nunca se quitaron) se atorara en una roca que sobresalía. Haciéndolos colgar sobre el abismo, balanceándose uno contra otro.

Cuando Vergil se acercaba, Dante debía esquivar a Yamatto, que amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello.

-¡Ya!... ¡ya bro! Si me matas, no podremos salvar a Nero…-

-¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA GRANDISIMO ANIMAL!!!- Invocando espadas de energía

-Esas espadas… -susurró Dante irritado, esquivándolas como podía y regresando las que no, con su espada Rebellion- Bueno ya estuvo suave ¡¿no?! ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos este asunto como los demonios civilizados y educados que somos?

-¡¡Una piedra es más educada que tú!! – invocando nuevamente otro juego de espadas de energía.

-Bueno, educado no… pero menos agresivo sí- se defendió el menor, cuando una espada le pasó por un lado, logrando herirle en la cara. Y como todo buen macho, Dante...

-¡¡¡MI CARA!!! MI CARA NOOOO - medio llorando, hacia Vergil- ¿Qué NO VES QUE SOY ACTOR?!?! –

-Hay no ma… - Decidió dejar las espadas de un lado y trató de balancearse para comenzar a escalar nuevamente.

-Oie bro... ¡¿Que haces?! ¡¿No me vas a dejar sólo verdad?!-

-Eso es imposible –

-Bro…- entre llantos- sabía que no me dejarías solo…-

-¡¡Claro que no puedo!! Si te pegas cual vil garrapata cuando yo… - la roca de la que se había agarrado, se desprendió de su lugar, haciéndolo caer, y a Dante con él.

Ya empezaba a querer volverse cristiano cuando sintió que algo le jalaba de su sobretodo. Observó hacia arriba, notando que era el dragón de aquel endemoniado tipo. -¡¿Qué diablos?!-

-Si sigo esperando a que ustedes se dignen a subir, me haría viejo allá arriba.

-Pus mira carnal, viejo ya estás - Dante, que venía colgando, se comenzó a sentir mareado cuando el dragón lo zarandeó bruscamente. -¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! – le preguntó al animal, levantando los puños. Vergil no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo poco de sesos que tenía Dante se le habían caído con la sacudida de hace rato.

-Ya, tranquilízate animal-

-¡Oye! ¡No le hables así a mi dragón!-

-¡Si bro! ¡Demuéstrale quien es el que manda!- animándole desde su posición, suspendido sobre el aire. Pues el dragón sujetaba a Dante de su sobretodo, desde que Vergil le corto la cuerda y estaba sentado en el lomo de aquel dragón.

-En realidad, yo me refería a Dante – explico Vergil

-¡¿QUE?! Ven para acá cabrón… ahorita arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo y… ¡¡Hay!! – gritó mientras esquivaba una espada de Vergil-¡¡ AH!! ¡¿AHORA NO AVIENTAS A YAMATTO?! – otra espada de energía.

-Aprendí la lección…- dijo en voz bajita. Seth lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Pues que les pasó?- preguntó acercándose a Vergil – ¿Vieron algo malo allá abajo?- Vergil se puso pálido con tan solo pensar en eso.

-No es algo de lo que quiera acordarme…- se sinceró el demonio.

-ah bueno- contestó el chico – por cierto...ya estamos cerca, sólo debemos cruzar una parte cubierta de lava y ya llegamos al séptimo infierno.

-¿Así de simple?- preguntó Vergil, como que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Es que por acá vive mi hermana- dijo contento, pero después se enserio- Pero desde que andaba con un cazador de demonios, ya no me dejaba subir a este infierno, o si no el cazador podría matarme- dijo casi gruñendo, y de repente Dante sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Her…hermana?- preguntó muy nervioso.

-Así es… una vez la escuché pelear con ese tipo, que porqué quería hacer una guitarra eléctrica conmigo(1)- Tras escuchar eso… y como un autómata, Vergil miró a Dante, quien seguía colgando y sujeto en las garras traseras del dragón.

-Ah, uy que triste tu vida- le dijo Dante, nervioso. Acordándose de aquella anécdota.- Por pura curiosidad ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?-

-¿Mi hermana? Ah pues ella se llama...

*En otro lado*

-Escuché a los ancianos del tercer infierno, que había un par de gemelos de cabello blanco que se dirigían para acá-

-¿En serio? Y ¿No dijeron algo más?-

-Ellos no- contestó otro demonio- Pero escuché que el demonio que cuidaba el bosque de las penas, los estaba guiando y... Oye Nevan ¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh nada... - dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente- por cierto ¿Dónde está el niño?

-Está con mi hermana, dijo ella que quería leerle un cuento. Pero ¿en serio que estás bien? ¿No te preocupa que ellos vengan para acá? Tengo entendido que uno de ellos se dedica a cazar demonios.

-No te preocupes Lilith – sonrió Nevan- ese cazador...fue mi novio.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **

(1) Dije que Seth podría ser una guitarra eléctrica porque Nevan lo era. A estas alturas se lo han de haber imaginado, pero saben que amo el drama. Por cierto, espero no les moleste que ponga a un OC aparte de mí en este fic, después de todo, creo que Nevan ni hermanos tiene jaja.

Nada más no le digan a Capcom xDD

¡Sigan bellos! Nos vemos en el próximo.

Let's ROCK!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de la autora: **Al fin! después de- 2 años? un capitulo más, igual si quieren matarme y mentarme la madre o mentarme la madre mientras me matan, o matarme mientras me mient... bueno ya entendieron ñ_ñ adelante! porque si lo leen realmente no merezco que lo hagan, le agradezco mucho a las personas que aun a pesar de que saben que son muy desidiosa, han leído el fic, espero realmente me ayuden a terminarlo, fue muuuuy dificil crear este capítulo y muchos me odiarán, pero en serio AYUDENME a acabarlo xD

Para la gente bonita que lee mi historia, esto es para ustedes!

Aun conmigo?** Let's READ!**

**_-Funny Moment! :D-_**

De repente el ambiente permaneció tranquilo.

Vergil no pudo evitar notar la encorvada figura de su acompañante, el cual con la cabeza baja parecía tener un semblante deprimente. Se acercó lentamente al chico, escuchando ligeros sollozos. Algo perturbado y claramente, sin saber cómo actuar frente a ese tipo de situaciones en las que normalmente golpea a alguien, se sentó a un lado de él.

-….- se aclaró la garganta, temeroso de que le saliera un gallo después de llevar como 20 minutos sin decir "pío" y comenzó:- Seth, si no quieres llevarnos hasta allá arriba, no hay ningún problema…- No hubo respuesta y Vergil se sintió algo frustrado, decidió continuar de todas maneras.- Pero te prometo que te daré el espejo y…¡TU!

Seth volteó a ver a Vergil, llorando a moco descontrolado, se le aventó encima, casi sonándose con su gabardina (nooo!) mientras decía:-

-¡Si estaba viva!- En la cara del gemelo azul había un enorme _WTF _pintado en toda la extensión del significado.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo?- fue cuando Dante, más rápido que un rayo, subió a la espalda del dragón (seguía colgando en su pata xD) Y tomó al demonio, zarandeándolo bruscamente- Es… ¡¿es en serio?- Seth asintió quedito, mientras le ponía la tele portátil prácticamente en la cara.

-¡Maria Francisca López de los Altos Montes está viva!- gritó con alegría, al mismo tiempo en que Dante lo hacía, la cara de Vergil era digna de una fotografía.

-Pero que caraj…- fue cuando el gemelo rojo le mostró la pequeña televisión portátil del demonio- mira Verge- comentó con alegría- ¡sintoniza los canales de las novelas!- Vergil permaneció estático, y lo único que cruzaba por su mente era:

_¿También se verá Discovery Channel?_

¡Mentira! En realidad…

_Dante, eres un idiota…_

_**-End Funny moment :D**-_

Y así, después de 14 largos y desesperantes capítulos, un trauma de por vida, y esa cicatriz por la cual Dante seguramente me mataría. Ambos hermanos Sparda llegaron finalmente a las puertas del séptimo infierno, el demonio que venía con ellos bajó de aquel enorme dragón y les pidió a los dos que lo siguieran mientras con exagerada facilidad, abría las enormes puertas de aquel lugar del eterno sufrimiento.

-Sean bienvenidos…- mencionó una joven muy atractiva que salió de solo Dios (o Satanás) sabe donde, mientras se acercaba a los tres invitados, haciendo una exagerada reverencia que claramente podía mostrar sus encantos. Vergil y Seth tosieron y giraron la vista distraídos para evitar aquel panorama, a diferencia de Dante quien por la cantidad de baba producida, bien podría haber apagado las llamas del infierno completamente. Molesto, su hermano lo golpeó en la cabeza, con la esperanza de que este recobrara la compostura, o algo que se le pareciera.

-Uy… se puso celoso- comentó rápidamente Seth, haciéndose idiota mientras recibía una mirada asesina del mayor, Dante salió de trance, de muy mala manera, se dirigió a Vergil intentando golpearlo pero el mayor fue más rápido que el en ese momento.

-¡Serás cabrón! se quejó el menor, sobándose y a la par limpiando su boca. – Yo solo estaba…bueno… eso de…- intentó excusarse pero notó que eso ya no sería posible a esas alturas. – Ok, perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer- tratando de convencer a su gemelo azul, este simplemente alzó una ceja, notoriamente irritado, mirando a la joven sucubo quien reía tras notar que al menos, uno de ellos había caído en sus engaños.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó cortante el demonio azul, cruzado de brazos. La súcubo terminó de reírse, aclarándose la garganta mientras optaba por una postura más elegante.

-Mi nombre es Hashibara- y soy una de las acompañantes de la súcubo gobernante (mientras el jefe no está òwo) de este lugar, un placer caballeros- estiró su mano cordialmente hacia Vergil, pero este antes siquiera de poder levantar la suya, encontró que Dante, más rápido que un rayo ya tenía la mano de la súcubo entre las suyas propias, haciéndole pensar a Vergil que junto a él, la velocidad de la luz parecía una tortuga anciana. Y no pudo evitar que una gota cayera por su cabeza.

-¿A que hora llegó ese wey? (palabrotas mexicanas wii!)- cuestionó Seth acercándose a Vergil, siendo golpeado por un sin fin de corazoncitos que flotaban sobre la cabeza de Dante, Vergil simplemente se encogió de hombros sintiendo pena ajena por la pobre Hashibara. Que disfrutarlo ni que nada, aquella súcubo creía que Dante era una sanguijuela pervertida en vez de un demonio pervertido… de lo que, no hay una gran diferencia. Miró rápidamente a los dos agregados, pidiendo con la mirada que se lo quitaran, o de lo contrario ella claramente se arrancaría el brazo a mordidas. Vergil estaba demasiado avergonzado como para querer quitar a su hermano y no arrancarle las manos en el acto, así que, sin más el demonio de cabello negro agarró a Dante de la cintura y comenzó a jalarlo, recibiendo quejas y amenazas de muerte por parte del demonio rojo.

-Por favor señor Dante, este es un comportamiento muy infantil – se quejó el demonio mientras insistía en quitárselo de encima, pero más lo jalaba, más se encaprichaba Dante y más probabilidades había de que Hashibara perdiera su brazo.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- preguntaron de repente, los cuatro no lograron atinar de dónde provenía esa voz, hasta que, de la nada, y cual truco barato de Houdinni, una mujer de largo cabello oscuro, cuerpazo como el de Jennifer López y voz más sexy que Jessica Simpson, hizo aparición frente a los tres invitados y la sucubbo.

-Tu quién diablos…-

-¡HERMANA! – gritó contento el demonio de cabellos negros, dirigiéndose a la recién llegada- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-espera… - trató de entender Vergil el interrumpido previamente, rascándose las sienes y poniendo cara de como quien está frente al pizarrón resolviendo la derivada que al final resulta ser cero.- Tu… ¿¡hermano!- la succubo asintió tranquilamente mientras abrazaba al otro, el cual resultó ser ligeramente más bajito que ella. En cuanto escuchó la palabra "hermana" salir de los labios del menor, Dante inmediatamente supo que tenía que alejarse de su dragón lo más rápidamente posible, y, probablemente del infierno dejando quizás que Vergil se encargara de la situación. Cuando sintió una mano sujetándolo de la gabardina, Dante ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear.

-Déjame ir! Deje… los frijoles en la olla! – gritó el demonio, odiándose a sí mismo por no cargar consigo a sus adoradas pistolas, y Rebellion estaba bajo el cuidado de su hermano desde hacía mucho rato.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? – cuestionó Vergil a su hermano menor, este simplemente rogaba por que el demonio azul le soltara. Nevan, apiadándose de su ligeramente tonto ex novio, decidió no mencionar el hecho de que Seth iba a ser la nueva guitarra eléctrica de Dante si esta no le hubiese mencionado y evitado a su hermano ir al séptimo infierno.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Quién?-

-No finjas mujer- a diferencia de Dante, Vergil era, como todos sabemos, una persona poco, ó, nada paciente, por lo que toda la charlotonería no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Tanto estar en el infierno lo amargó- comentó Dante excusando el carácter de su hermano- y más porque el sabio que el tanto admiraba, lo creyó un idiota.

-¿Sócrates?-

-exactamente- Fue cuando Seth se acercó al gemelo azul y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No se preocupe señor Vergil- dijo con tono de como quien trata de reconfortar a otro.- Sócrates siempre ha sido asi, es un poco terco y se cree la gran cosa, pero es buena onda-

-Si claro- respondió el gemelo sin creerse la cosa, maldiciendo a Dante por hacerle recordar tan mal trago- Quemaré todos sus pergaminos.

**_En otro lado :D_**

-Atchís!-

-Salud Sócrates- respondió tranquilamente Epícuro, sorbiendo su té, cuando notó la cara de pocos amigos del sabio.- ¿Qué?- De la nada, Sócrates le lanzó su taza de té, dejándolo completamente shockeado.

-¿A qué se debió eso?- pregunto Platón sin caber en su asombro, alejándose un poco del viejito por temor a ser el siguiente objetivo de la vajilla.

-Soy alérgico al té de manzanilla- dijo con altivez, levantándose ligeramente la sában… digo, la toga, y así se alejó de los otros dos.

**_Volviendo con nuestros "Héroes" :D_**

-Y bien, ¿dónde está mi hermanito?- preguntó Dante, acercándose a Nevan, ella ladeo la cabeza de manera adorable, haciendo que a Dante le diera hemorragia nasal.

-El está por allá- dijo, señalando al gran Cerberos, tanto a Dante como a Vergil se les fue el alma al piso, notaron entonces la tranquilidad dibujada en el rostro de la succubo, ella con singular alegría les señaló que el enorme perro infernal era el que cuidaba del infante, el cual parecía divertirse con la compañía de tan singular animal.

-¡Muy bien! Tomaremos a mi hermanito y nos iremos de aquí- fue cuando Nevan se interpuso en su camino- ¿Qué?

Nevan sonrió

-No creerás que puedes llevártelo así como así, ¿verdad?- preguntó con sensualidad, Dante frunció el ceño.

**Notas finales: Y así **termina este capítulo, mientras mas ideas me hagan saber más pronto lo acabaré y moriré de una manera menos dolorosa xD, realmente me disculpo por las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo y espero, sea de su agrado. Los quiero! :D


End file.
